Future
by ceruleanday
Summary: Kaiju. Monster yang melenyapkan lebih dari tujuh puluh lima persen peradaban manusia. Menyisakan manusia-manusia terpilih yang tergabung dalam Scouting Legion. Tim pemburu dengan unit-unit Jeager mereka. Slight crossover with Pacific Rim. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Eren mengamati sekelompok awan berbentuk gumpalan kapas di langit mendung. Rintik air hujan membasahi perlahan-lahan wajah dan seluruh tubuh gigantiknya. Ya. Suasana ia berada saat ini hanya tersusun dari kemurnian likuid bening asin tanpa satwa fauna bersirip yang menetap di dalamnya. Kedalaman lautan Pasifik terasa seperti kolam air tanpa batas. Sesekali ia berusaha menggerakkan kedua tungkainya meski rasa kram mulai menjalar melalui kabel nervusnya.

Ia lelah.

Seperti hanya ingin menutup mata sementara merasakan hembusan udara mimikri—menyerupai tapi tak sama—dunia luar yang tak lagi dikunjunginya selama dua puluh jam terakhir. Pertarungan yang baru saja dilaluinya bersama Kaiju kategori empat berakhir dengan kerunyaman. Kemenangan mutlak mungkin berada dalam genggaman para kru kesatuan tim penjelajah yang khusus mendirikan _Shatterdome_ mereka di _North Coast. Shatterdome _merupakan wilayah khusus kemiliteran yang dikelilingi oleh tembok-tembok baja setinggi duaribu kaki. Dengan mengandalkan kamuflase lautan Pasifik di sekelilingnya. Dibangun sesuai fungsinya, yakni sebagai lokasi perlindungan diri dari serangan Kaiju. Untuk itulah, _Scouting Legion_—nama tim tersebut—dibentuk. Segerombol pasukan elit dengan sistem pemburuan Kaiju terstruktur. Boleh dibilang, satu-satunya dengan akses kemudahan semacam membelah, mengiris, dilanjutkan dengan meneliti sisa tubuh Kaiju yang berhasil dibawa pulang. Dengan Jeager-Jeager mereka—sebuah monster bertubuh titanium—keselamatan umat manusia kian terjamin.

Di sisi benua lain, _The Wall of Kaiju _sedang dalam proses penyelesaian. Gabungan dari asosiasi pemerintahan dunia memiliki rencana unik. Bersembunyi di sebuah _kandang _kecil dengan balok-balok sekeras titanium yang akan melindungi mereka dari bahaya Kaiju. Nyatanya, meski Jeager mampu membenahi masalah kedatangan alien-alien itu, jumlah pilot dan masyarakat sipil yang mati tetap tidak mengalami pengurangan. Berharap mampu menjadi solusi final, maka ide konstruksi _Wall of Kaiju _semakin dikembangkan.

Bahkan, dari arah sejauh ini, Eren masih mendapatkan pemandangan dari puncak _Wall of Kaiju _di seberang perbatasan _North Coast_. Mata _turquoise _miliknya kian menyipit saat mentari senja dari arah barat semakin menurun tiap detiknya hingga benar-benar lenyap termakan awan kelabu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

**Pacific Rim © Guillermo del Toro**

* * *

**Future  
**_by _Leon

September, 2013

* * *

**_no material profit is taken from this fanfiction. purely made for self happiness._**

**_all notes for you who loves imaginary scientific things and mecha._**

* * *

.

.

.

Hujan kembali turun dan euforia yang membising ribut dari balik _microphone_-nya membentuk bunyi sumbang.

Eren Yeager merasakan kekacauan baik di hati maupun otaknya.

Sialnya, Mikasa Ackerman telah melihat segalanya.

Pemuda ini mengutuk sistem _neural handshake _yang saling terkoneksi selama keduanya berada di dalam monster baja itu. Memori, emosi, dan cara berpikir mengalami distorsi dan menjadi otak yang bersifat tunggal. Secara harfiah masih berbentuk dwilogi, tetapi dalam memutuskan gerakan hingga taktik, mereka tak perlu melalui sesi perdebatan sengit. Keduanya sudah paham tanpa menengok sekalipun. Meski, terkadang pula gadis yang masih mengatur nafas ini akan melirik ke arah kanannya selama bertarung dengan Kaiju kategori empat beberapa saat yang lalu. Diamatinya wajah partner sekaligus kawan ciliknya itu dengan tatapan khawatir dan sendu. Bagaimana dengan kesungguhan bersama amarah yang membara tampak jelas di raut muka miliknya. Eren yang dikenalnya masihlah Eren yang dahulu. Yang nampak berbeda hanya terletak pada keseringan pemuda itu mendesah penuh sesal di tiap akhir pertarungannya. Bagai kemenangan tak cukup mengisi dahaga atas peperangan demi kemanusiaan.

Mikasa hendak menyentuh bahu artifisial Eren saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja melepaskan diri dari satuan _neural bridge _yang melekat erat di tiap titik saraf tulang belakangnya. Sontak, bagian kanan tubuh Jeager berjudul Rogue Titan itu menjadi lumpuh. Untung saja, pesawat-pesawat yang mengangkut tubuh gigantik Jeager milik Eren dan Mikasa ini tiba tepat di atas landasan mesin-mesin Jeager milik Scouting Legion. _Shatterdome _mereka terbuka maksimal seolah ingin menelan bulat-bulat Rogue Titan yang tak lagi hidup.

"Eren." Saat Mikasa memutuskan untuk memanggil si partner meski tak ada tanggapan. "E-ren!"

Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil di antara desakan sekompi pasukan, teknisi hingga pilot _trainee _yang mengelilingi keduanya. Huru hara penuh suka cita menggaung di sekitar aula raksasa _Shatterdome. _Panji-panji berbentuk sayap kebebasan dikibarkan penuh kebanggaan. Nyanyian _hymne _kesatuan _Scouting Legion_ terdengar hingga sudut mati. Beberapa suara sumbang mulai mengikuti harmoni lagu. Mereka menyanyi senandung kemenangan sembari menautkan jemari ke langit-langit. Berharap keadaan ini akan terus terjaga hingga peperangan melawan Kaiju berakhir. Sebaliknya, masih ada satu orang yang tampak tidak memedulikan segalanya. Yang diinginkannya hanya menemui sang pilot Rogue Titan secepat mungkin, lalu berbicara empat mata. Meski berusaha menembus keramaian dengan gesit, tetap saja hanya bayang penuh sesal yang terlihat di kedua mata miliknya. Eren telah menghilang. Secepat _phantom._

Asa Mikasa harus pupus saat Komandan Pixis tiba di antara sekumpulan manusia berpakaian coklat. Diam yang begitu hening mengiringi derap langkahnya yang tegas. Kedua tangan diikatnya tepat di belakang tubuh tuanya. Hingga akhirnya ia tepat berjarak tiga langkah dengan gadis penyelamat umat manusia—Mikasa Ackerman. Pilot resmi Jeager termuda di kesatuan Scouting Legion.

"_Congratulation, _Ms. Ackerman. Keberanianmu telah mengantarkan kita semua pada kemenangan yang sangat membanggakan. Dengan penuh hormat, kami semua memberimu ucapan selamat. _Everyone!_"

"_HA!"_

Sesungguhnya bukan ini yang diharapkan Mikasa. Mungkin, dulu sekali. Saat ia masih berada di barak-barak pelatihan Jeager's Program. Atau, kala ia baru saja mengalami kehilangan yang sangat menyakitkan akibat Kaiju-Kaiju yang menyerang kota ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sebagai yatim piatu, tiada keinginan yang paling didambakan selain ucapan selamat datang saat ia pulang ke rumah. Tamparan telak menuntut nuraninya tuk bersikap dewasa. Menetap selamanya di panti asuhan adalah takdir yang terultimatum di atas batu. Namun, masih ada secercah harapan saat Eren kecil menyembul di antara anak-anak lainnya. Carla Yeager adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan kepada Mikasa cilik.

Bisa dipastikan ikatan kuat yang tumbuh di antara dirinya dan Eren berawal dari hal kecil bernama _takdir_. Jika takdir tidak mempertemukan keduanya, maka Rogue Titan akan membusuk selamanya di dalam gudang para Jeager tua disimpan. Teori bahwa Jeager memilih pilotnya adalah suatu kenyataan. Buktinya, desas-desus menyebutkan hanya satu pilot di seluruh penjuru negeri yang mampu melawan gangguan memori berbentuk _R.A.B.I.T _milik Rogue Titan sebelumnya. Hanya _satu _dan sama saja dengan kegagalan. Sebab, pada dasarnya Jeager dirancang untuk dua pilot.

Siapa sosok pilot itu—tak ada satupun yang tahu.

Dan, alasan mengapa Rogue Titan memilih Eren dan Mikasa sebagai tuannya jua masih misteri. Meski berbentuk benda mati tak bernyawa, Jeager seolah memiliki raga supernatural di balik teknologi tinggi.

Bunyi tapak kaki mengakhiri khayalan semu Mikasa secara paksa.

Bersama dengan itu, pose penghormatan penuh teracung untuk sang pahlawan.

"Mari kita mulai jamnya, _ladies and gentleman._"

Jam yang dimaksud Komandan Pixis berupa penunjuk waktu mekanik dengan deretan angka menyala berwarna merah. Terletak tinggi-tinggi agar siapapun mampu melihatnya. Ukurannya pun cukup besar dan dapat dibaca meski dari titik terjauh aula _Shatterdome_. Pasak waktu unik milik Scouting Legion ini akan bergerak bila kedatangan Kaiju tampak bagai teror tak berkesudahan. Mereka menghentikannya tepat di angka 15 hari 13 jam 54 menit 20 detik. Hanya dihentikan bila daftar kaiju yang berhasil melewati garis batas Pasifik—wilayah kekuasaan satuan pengintai—habis tak bersisa. Suara dengung memekikkan telinga menandai perubahan angka kembali menjadi _zero._

"Jam telah kembali seperti semula. Walau demikian, kuharapkan agar kalian tetap terjaga. Jangan pernah lengah!" seru Komandan Pixis. Suara baritonnya menggelegar bagai petir. Tiap pasang mata yang mendengar memusatkan titk fokusnya secara penuh pada sang kakek. "Ingat! Peradaban manusia bergantung pada kita! Untuk itu, bertindaklah seperti pemburu!"

"_HA!"_

Masa bodoh dengan peradaban. Jika ingin punah, maka segeralah punah. Pikiran tidak realistis Mikasa mengaburkan sisi rasionalitasnya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia cenderung menggunakan _perasaan _dibanding logika. Proses menyalahkan diri sedang dilakukan gadis itu. Sederet memori mulai berputar di benaknya. Jika saja saat itu Eren tidak memasuki mode _R.A.B.I.T, _kemungkinan ia menyaksikan potongan film yang terekam dalam otak pemuda itu tidak akan terjadi. Mikasa menyesali segalanya, tetapi ia tak mampu berbuat apapun. Tak sedikitpun.

Meski kenyataan pahit yang berjalan perlahan di atas layar tiga dimensi _neural bridge connection _membuatnya menitikkan airmata di antara tepukan dan pelukan dari kawan seperjuangan lainnya.

'_Eren, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena telah lancang melihat semuanya. Semuanya—'_

'—_hingga bagian terburuk dari yang terburuk.'_

* * *

Bukan bilik istirahat yang disanggahi pemuda ini, melainkan sebuah ruangan tak berpintu yang langsung berhadapan dengan laut. Suara deburan ombak samudera Pasifik mengisi kekosongan yang timbul setelah ia menghentikan langkah. Seragam hitam berbahan besi palidium di tubuhnya telah berganti dengan jas dan kemeja kesatuan Scouting Legion khusus wilayah _North Coast_. Sepi dan terlalu senyap. Sesekali ia mendengar bunyi pekikan burung Albatros di antara mendungnya langit. Sebentar lagi, hujan akan kembali turun dan mungkin akan menderas. Akan tetapi, sosok empunya ruangan tanpa batas ini tak sekalipun mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Seolah siap untuk menyatu dengan timbunan air.

Eren memilih bersikap statis seperti sosok Rogue Titan miliknya. Ujung sepatunya tampak lebih menarik sekarang.

Derit pintu memperlihatkan sesosok manusia berpostur sedang tengah memasukkan anak-anak kancing kemeja putihnya sembari berjalan. Ia tak benar-benar memerhatikan sekitar hingga Eren meneguk ludah penuh kekhawatiran. Kerongkongannya terasa kering saat itu juga. Ada dua pasang mata yang akhirnya saling berhubungan.

"Kudengar kau berhasil membunuh Kaiju kategori empat. _Congratulation, soldier_." tutur Levi, korporal muda di kesatuan yang mempertemukan Eren dengan mesin gigantik berjudul Rogue Titan. Seorang pemimpin bak jenderal yang lebih menyukai misi-misi di luar garis perbatasan _North Coast_—tipikal mereka yang mencintai tantangan dan tentu—_kematian_.

Setelah merapikan stelan jas coklat di atas kemeja yang dikenakannya, korporal muda itu menuju meja kecil dekat jendela dan menuangkan segelas air. Diteguknya sekali hingga habis seperti benar-benar mengalami dehidrasi panjang. Eren kembali menelan ludah. Gelagat pemuda bermata _turquoise _itu dengan mudah terbaca oleh mata jeli Levi. Ia pun menuangkan substansi likuid bening ke gelas lain dan menawarkan tepat di harapan bocah Yeager itu.

"Te-terima kasih, _Corporal._"

"Levi. Itu cukup." potong pria itu seraya berbalik. Diraihnya beberapa lembar kertas dari tumpukannya. Titik fokusnya terletak pada tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di atas kertas tersebut. Entah apa, Eren tak ambil pusing. Ia cukup merasa damai dengan suara deburan ombak, kertas yang saling bergesekan, dan deheman Levi. Sembari meneguk hingga habis air di dalam gelas kaca, pilot Jeager termuda kedua setelah Mikasa ini memerhatikan langit dan laut dari kejauhan. Terlihat banyak polikromatis warna di kedua mata miliknya. Ia lalu tersenyum.

Tanpa melirik, Levi mendengus, "apa yang kau tertawakan, bocah? Ada yang menarik di sana?"

"Um—" Eren menimbang-nimbang, meletakkan gelas kaca di atas meja, dan menggeleng lemah, "—tidak ada. Aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu. Pertarungan tadi… terasa seperti mimpi."

"Oh. Seperti mimpi-mimpi aneh yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" Masih menautkan pandangan secara horizontal pada deretan kata di balik berkas entah-apa-itu namun konsentrasi percakapannya terfokus ke arah pemilik Rogue Titan itu. Respon Eren hanya berupa kepala yang dimiringkan ke satu sisi. Lagi, ia menggeleng. Levi mencoba melirik dari sudut mata, "hn. _Just like dreams, _huh?"

"Yeah. Seperti mimpi."

Bunyi kertas bergesek dengan kertas lainnya terdengar beberapa kali. Tampaknya, Levi terlalu sibuk memecah dua fokusnya sekaligus. Ia memilih duduk di sebuah sofa kecil, memberi jarak delapan langkah dengan Eren.

"_Tell me more_." titah sang korporal muda. Eren melanjutkan cerita.

"Umm, dia bukan Kaiju kategori empat pertamaku. Mungkin yang ketiga. Tetapi, yang pertama tidak berakhir dengan kemenangan—"

"Kau tidak perlu menang, bocah. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah kepuasan." Sepertinya, hobi lain Levi saat ini adalah memotong pembicaraan. Bagian yang tidak penting seolah harus diloncati.

Pemuda Yeager ini mengerucutkan bibir, "ok. Ya, memang tidak _harus _berakhir dengan kemenangan, tetapi salah satu indikator keberhasilan menjadi pilot _trainee _adalah mampu menebas kepala seekor Kaiju kaegori empat. Bukan begitu?" Kali ini, Eren memberi penekanan. Sang korporal hanya mendengus dan mencibir. "_Whatever_. Lalu—aku tidak tahu apa ini semacam adiksi atau bukan. Hanya saja, beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Rogue Titan selalu berulah. Frekuensi lepas kendali dan memasuki mode _R.A.B.I.T _semakin sering. Aku tidak paham."

Di saat itulah, Eren menyadari suara deburan terdengar lebih keras dibanding gesekan kertas dari arah Levi. Pria itu tertahan sebentar dan lebih membulatkan pandangan obsidiannya. Ada hal lain yang seolah mengganggu pikiran sang Korporal. Seperti—seperti saat ia berhasil menindih bocah berusia enam belas tahun di depan sana saat latihan _one to one combat _beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ada jeda cukup panjang yang mengisi keduanya. Hingga, suara tapak kaki tegas dengan langkah-langkah cepat mengganti efek deburan ombak.

Mata Eren mengikuti setiap langkah yang dibuat oleh Levi. Pria itu hanya memberikan punggungnya untuk ditatap.

"Dia—sudah terlalu tua." Meletakkan tumpukan kertas di atas meja, menuang segelas brandy, dan meneguknya pelan hingga habis tak bersisa. Eren tak paham mengapa orang tua sangat suka menelan bulat-bulat racun berwujud likuid berwarna coklat semacam itu. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pengamatannya saat nada konfesi sang korporal yang baru saja didengarnya memiliki makna lain. Seolah—hanya ingin membentuk pengalihan atas jawaban yang sebenarnya. Eren merengut sedangkan Levi nampak kalut.

"Ya. Mungkin. Mengingat sebelum aku dan Mikasa, masih ada pilot tunggal lain yang berhasil mengendalikannya. Apakah Anda mengenal sosok pilot itu, _Sir_?"

Ingin membuka suara, namun kerongkongannya terasa membakar. Entah, ia tak paham. Ia hanya terdiam sementara dua obsidiannya membulat maksimal dan tak memerhatikan apa-apa selain titik hitam pada tembok di hadapannya. Lalu, lukisan metalik berbentuk abstrak mengingatkannya pada satu hari di mana ia kehilangan _sebelah anggota tubuh _miliknya. Ya. Di hari pertama saat segalanya bermula. Ketika Kaiju kategori lima sekaligus pemegang rekor monster terkejam seluruh universal berhasil membuat umat manusia berada di ambang kepunahan. Bersama pula hari _kematian _seorang komandan perang Scouting Legion—Irvin Smith.

"Che, orang itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya pengecut gagal yang memilih untuk lari." _Glup. _Tegukan sekali seolah ia berusaha meredakan dahaga yang kian memanas di tubuhnya. Anehnya, arah pandangan itu seolah gelap dan redup. Bagai tak ada jiwa di dalamnya.

Meski berkata dengan nada arogansi, Eren tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Percakapan ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan ia mafhum reaksi korporal muda di kesatuan Scouting Legion itu. Tatapannya jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding kata-kata yang terlontar. Beberapa detik keduanya menikmati keheningan yang ada walaupun si pemuda terlihat lebih menyukai jika perbincangan semacam ini bisa berlanjut jauh lebih lama. Akan tetapi, waktu selalu memberi realita yang berbeda. Jika mereka tak lagi dipertemukan dalam kesempatan yang sama, apakah momen seperti yang telah terjadi saat ini akan terulang? Eren menguatkan diri. Menjadi pejuang adalah secuil resiko dari segala keputusan yang berani diambilnya. Sebagai satu-satunya penerus sang perancang Jeager Program, hidup dan matinya hanya untuk Rogue Titan.

"Kurasa, perbincangan ini telah usai. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, _soldier_."—_kita tidak pernah tahu apa setelah ini kau diperbolehkan untuk memejamkan mata._

"Ah, ta—"

"_Enough! _Kita tidak akan lagi mengulang perbincangan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, Eren."

"_Tsk. Yes, Sir_."

Eren berlalu dan membiarkan Levi berada dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Kedua lengan miliknya bersandar pada meja selagi menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar dari sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Tanpa bunyi deburan keras ombak, pemuda Yeager itu yakin ia benar-benar mendengar suara tetesan lain yang tak wajar. Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai rangka lubang tak berdaun, ia cepat-cepat berhenti dan menoleh. Sang korporal muda kian berada di penghujung usianya.

Kenyataan sama dalam memori yang harus dibaginya bersama sang kopilot beberapa waktu lalu. Kerugian sekaligus keuntungan Jeager.

"_Cor-corporal!"_

Tetesan itu berupa darah. Merah dan merah. Selain menetes, ia pun turut mengucur deras kemudian. Eren berlari, mencari sehelai kain agar kucuran drah bak kran air tak membanjir dari arah dua lubang hidung Levi. Wajah pria itu semakin lama semakin memucat pasi. Ia tertunduk pias hingga Eren membantu tubuh mungilnya tetap bertahan. Entah sudah berapa lama sang korporal menyembunyikan kondisi buruk ini dalam tubuhnya. Efek radiasi mesin baja miliknya sudah terlalu lama mengendap dan mengubah susunan genetik molekuler selnya. Pada akhirnya, catatan hitam tertulis jelas di atas berkas-berkas yang kerapkali dibacanya tanpa bosan, seolah berharap akan memudar.

"_Cor-corporal! Corporal!"_

"Ck—"

"_Corporal?"_

"—aku baik-baik saja, bocah. Pergilah."

Ada yang salah. Ereh tahu itu. Sejak awal, bahkan saat keduanya tergabung dalam unit kesatuan ini. Sejauh mana kesalahan yang ada, pemuda itu selalu menampiknya. Menelaah dengan logika bila sang korporal adalah pejuang kemanusiaan terkuat sepanjang era. Tak ada satupun Kaiju yang berani menggeram di hadapannya. Sejarah demi sejarah masa lalu di buku waktu Levi menunjukkan angka nihil kecacatan. Kesempurnaan tergambar jelas di sana. Di balik raut rupanya yang mendekati kemurungan, ada kekuatan tak terduga yang tersembunyi apik. Walaupun ia mafhum, Eren masihlah bocah tengil yang duduk di antara deretan bangku siswa-siswi Jeager's Academy. Meski pula, kesombongan dan kebanggaan dalam dirinya menjadi citra yang melekat erat di nama dan juga Jaeger bertitel Wing of Freedom. Tapi, tetap saja, ia memilih bocah tengil itu. Dengan cara apapun.

Kompaktibilitas Eren dengan_nya _nyaris mendekati angka absolut.

Lalu, Mikasa hadir sebagai kandidat kopilot Jaeger legendaris—Rogue Titan.

Levi memutuskan tuk menutup buku masa lalu dan masa depannya.

Menganggap tiada satupun yang mampu menyaingi sang komandan yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya—

—dari dunia ini. Seorang diri.

_The one and the only._

"Tsk! Kali ini—untuk kali ini saja, kumohon, aku memohon padamu, _Corporal. _Ber-berhentilah bersikap egois. Jika tidak—"

"Memangnya kenapa, huh? Kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya dari awal, lebih baik kau simpan di dalam sudut mati otakmu itu. Satu-satunya yang mampu memastikan _akhir _dari semua ini adalah para Kaiju yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan tiba dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, bocah."

Kali ini, Eren benar-benar menegakkan kuping dan wajah hanya untuk mendengar apa saja yang akan Levi utarakan. Teori postulatnya banyak dikutip dari salah satu peneliti terbaik yang dimiliki kesatuan. Hanji, wanita aneh dengan adiksi berlebih terhadap Kaiju. Membunuh satu Kaiju akan mendatangkan dua Kaiju. Dua Kaiju tewas, maka akan datang empat. Akan bertambah dua kali lipat setiap _kaum _mereka ditebas dengan seenaknya oleh bangsa kerdil berteknologi mutakhir bernama manusia. Teori Hanji dibuktikannya dari percobaan demi percobaan melalui sisa tubuh Kaiju yang berhasil dibawa pulang beserta pola perilaku mereka yang sangat mudah untuk dibaca. Begitu terstruktur layaknya dikomando oleh makhluk lain dengan kecerdasan setingkat insani.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata erat-erat, mengingat kembali ilmu-ilmu yang dahulu terlupakannya selama duduk di bangku Jaeger's Academy. Sudah seharusnya ia lebih memerhatikan jam pelajaran satu itu dibanding membuka-buka PDA sembari mengulik biografi Jeager-Jeager yang diciptakan khusus oleh kakek dan almarhum ayahnya. Pencariannya membuahkan hasil hingga ia akhirnya membuka situs rahasia milik Scouting Legion. Menemukan dua jenis Jeager berbeda, namun dengan karakteristik yang nyaris menyerupai. Pemburu sempurna dengan kemampuan superior. Yang tertua dan yang pertama adalah Jeager yang berhasil dikontrolnya hingga saat ini. Diikuti buatan tangan jenius sang Ayah—

—monster setinggi delapan puluh ribu kaki dengan dua buah sayap raksasa.

_Wings of Freedom._

"Kau tidak perlu takut, bocah. Wings of Freedom mungkin saja membuatku mati perlahan-lahan, tetapi_—_kematianku tidak akan sia-sia. Darah ini—mewakili banyaknya Kaiju yang berhasil kubawa pulang. _Remember that, soldier._"

Tatapan Eren menurun hingga kedua alisnya berkerut kasar. Kesepuluh jemarinya berada pada mode kepalan kuat. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap lekat-lekat Levi yang bersusah payah mengatur nafas di antara tetesan darah dari hidungnya. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu merangkul tubuh sang korporal seperti menghangatkannya dalam pelukan dan membawanya tuk terduduk dengan benar di kursi. Levi tak melawan. Siasat yang cukup bagus.

"Kemarikan kain itu, Eren." titah Levi. Eren segera menyodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Diraihnya pelan untuk menghapus sisa-sisa darah di wajah hingga dagunya.

"_Corporal—_kenapa Anda tidak—"

"_Hush, _lebih baik jika tak ada yang tahu." potongnya cepat.

Sekali lagi, Eren tak bisa mengontrol bagian dari ego miliknya yang membuncah di saat yang tidak tepat. Mungkin itu juga yang memicu perubahan sikap Rogue Titan selama ia berada dalam mode hidup. Dan turut menyumbang alasan terhadap kelakuan Jeager tertua itu selama berada pada kondisi _R.A.B.I.T_. Mengancam siapapun, tak peduli manusia di sekitarnya. Sebab, di dalam _R.A.B.I.T, _sisi emosional dan primitif Rogue Titan akan mengendalikan otak si pilot hingga bahkan kopilotnya. Dan, Eren harus menerima tamparan telak dari Levi di depan kawan-kawan sekelasnya karena nyaris menghancurkan dinding _Shatterdome _saat dikuasai oleh mode _R.A.B.I.T_ Jeager-nya.

Amarah. Kunci dari segala murka yang menyala dan membangkitkan api dalam tubuh gigantiknya. Mungkin, _ia tak paham_, kemarahan itu sendiri merusak bagian sensoris yang dimiliki Rogue Titan. Apa yang berada di hati sang pilot akan mewakili apapun yang tampak pada wajah serta gerakan Jeager-Jeager itu. Mereka tak punya raga, namun rohani manusia di dalamnya menjadi ruh yang menggerakkan segalanya. Semestinya Eren menguasai hal kecil semacam itu. Seharusnya ia lah _tuan _untuk monster yang khusus didesain demi menyelamatkan umat manusia di masa depan. Ia menolak tuk menengok ke belakang. Karenanya, _karena itu, _ia jauh lebih lemah dibanding pilot-pilot muda yang kini telah memasuki _neural handshake _mereka di antara deburan ombak.

Di saat itu pula, bulat _turquoise _miliknya membulat super maksimal.

Bunyi bising dari sirine meraung-raung tiada henti. Eren menoleh, tak bisa mengatupkan bibir, hanya mengamati tiga—ah tidak—ada empat Jeager milik pasangan pilot-kopilot sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Jean bersama Marco dengan Jeager berwarna putih gading—Eureka Strike. Mesin dualism dengan kekuatan turbo jet. Annie bersama sang Ayah di dalam sosok Jeager bertubuh feminim nan jelita. Seolah memiliki surai keemasan, terutama saat mentari membias di antara langit kelabu selepas hujan. Dijuluki _The Lady Curse._ Bertholdt dan Reiner yang sibuk memasang lima ribu plat baja titanium di sekujur tubuh Jeager-nya—_Armored Titan_. Dan, yang terakhir sedang menunggu untuk dilepaskan.

'_Kepada Eren Yeager. Diharapkan tuk segera memasuki Rogue Titan. Diulang. Kepada Eren Yeager, untuk segera memasuki Rogue Titan. Kaiju kategori empat dan kategori dua berada pada jarak radius kurang dari lima ratus meter.'_

Lagi.

Terulang. Sekali lagi.

_Dua mati akan datang empat. _

Maka dari itu, mereka mengerahkan empat Jeager sekaligus.

Ya.

Rasanya seperti baru saja ditebas oleh sirip-sirip bersisik Kaiju tipe akuatik yang sangat hobi meluncurkan cairan berbau busuk dari lubang hidungnya. Eren seolah sulit menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Yang didapatkannya saat mencoba untuk melirik ke arah Levi hanyalah tatapan mata lelah miliknya. Jika mata dapat berbicara, sudah saatnya ia melangkahkan kaki menjauh dan mengambil posisi di _basement_. Mengganti _suit _dan kembali—lagi—lagi—dan lagi berbagi pikiran, perasaan, dan memori dengan Mikasa. Hal yang akhir-akhir ini kian dibencinya.

"_She calls you. Now, go_."

Siapa _dia? _

Bukan debar jantungnya yang terdengar bagai derap kuda. Bukan pula deburan ombak dari sisi kejauhan sana, melainkan bayang setinggi nyaris delapan ribu kaki. Pertarungan akan segera dimulai. Raungan Eureka Strike dan Armored Titan bertalu-talu bergantian. Sang wanita cantik yang masih terdiam di antara kedua raksasa tersebut hanya tertunduk. Namun, tak pernah ada yang bisa memerkirakan isi pikiran sang _Lady_. Melihat sosok yang kini telah berada di dalamnya, adalah kewajaran yang muncul sebagai konklusi. Sepasang Leonhardt berwujud ayah dan gadis kecilnya memiliki kekompleksitasan karakter yang sulit direka-reka. Isu pernah menyebutkan sosok _The Lady _adalah penggambaran mini akan ibu sang gadis cilik yang telah lama bersemayam di dalam Surga. Memori Eren semakin mengabur. Terdistorsi satu dengan yang lainnya hingga suara serak Levi membangunkannya dari alam lain.

"Jika _ia _bersedia dikendalikan _lagi _olehku, maka disitulah aku akan berada. Kecamkan itu baik-baik, bocah."

Lalu, ia membuka mata selebar mungkin. Kembali pada realita yang menyakitkan.

"_HA, SIR!"_

Masa lalu akan terulang lagi. Terputar dari kamera tua. Menghubungkan banyak kisah yang tiada satupun tahu selain dua sosok itu sendiri.

Bahwa—

—Levi dan Irvin Smith adalah dua pilot yang disatukan dalam Rogue Titan.

Hingga, Kaiju berwujud _Colossal _menebas sang komandan.

Meninggalkan sang kopilot dalam kesendirian.

Menempuh perjalanan sejauh perut bumi, tepat di tumpukan bekuan es Kutub dengan hanya sebelah tubuhnya.

Diselamatkan oleh sekelompok penghuni ujung universal yang membangun tembok-tembok mereka sendiri.

Kisah baru terbuka kembali.

Dengan dasar ideologi yang tersamarkan.

Kebohongan bila Levi adalah satu-satunya dari sekian banyak pilot jenius yang mampu mengendalikan Jeager terbaik dan tertua milik dunia.

_Dan, mari kita tutup buku sejarah._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers (R.A.B.I.T.) merupakan gangguan sistem memori saat salah satu pilot Jeager 'melompat' dan terfokus pada memori yang paling melekat di dalam otaknya. Semisal, Eren punya masa lalu yang buruk terhadap Kaiju di masa ciliknya dan memori itu cukup membekas dan membuat _luka. _Memori-memori tidak menyenangkan itulah yang akan membuat Jeager merasa mampu untuk bergerak tanpa impuls tahanan dari manusia di dalamnya. Dia jadi bergerak mengikuti insting dan bersikap begitu primitif layaknya binatang yang sedang dikuasai oleh adrenalinnya. Ada bahaya sedikit, bukannya lari tapi malah melawan.

Jadi, kekacauan-kekacauan si Eren selagi berada di dalam Jeager-nya sesuai yang telah disebutin dalam fanfic ini berasal dari penjelasan di atas ya. :D

Duh, saya suka banget sama Gipsy Ranger. Aw, aw, aw. Tapi, ngebayangin para Titan malah dijadiin Jeager sebenarnya jauh lebih _cool! _(yay)

Banyak yang ngebingungin terutama bagi yang belum nonton Pacific Rim. Jadi, memang agak sulit bagi saya buat ngejelasinnya. Wkwk.

Kenapa judulnya _Future _alias Masa Depan? Karena, inilah masa depan kita. *jyaaah*

_Any random questions? Feel free to PM me. :D_

Review? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **_adegan perang Jaeger dan Kaiju. Biar makin nyesek, dengerin OST 1-nya Attack on Titan sambil dibaca ya, terutama trek nomer 1, 5, 7, dan 12._

* * *

.

.

.

**-2-**

**Battle on Pacific**

.

.

.

* * *

Urutan serangan dimulai oleh Jaeger dengan kemampuan mimikri. Menghilangkan jejak, menyusup di antara ribut deburan ombak dan badai. Mengubah warna mereka yang semula seputih gading rusa hingga berpolikromatis layaknya bunglon. Kaiju kategori dua memiliki ukuran separuh lebih minimal dibanding rekannya yang entah menyembunyikan diri di mana. Saat duri-duri beracun tepat terarah pada _Eureka Strike_, hanyalah batu koral raksasa dengan lautan keabuan yang tampak sebagai objek sasaran. Auman Kaiju tak ramah itu membuncah dan semakin menaikkan kadar adrenalin dua manusia yang sibuk bermain-main dengan pengatur warna kulit tubuh magnus mereka. Jean Kirstein mengumbar tawa dan geram secara bersamaan. Di sisi lain, sang kopilot jauh lebih serius kali ini. Ketakutan samar masih terlihat jelas di antara dengusannya kala petir memberi cahaya jelas pada bias warna yang terbentuk sehingga menghancurkan sistem penyamaran mereka.

"Tenanglah, Marco! Kita tidak akan mati kali ini. _Not this time!_" pekik sang pilot seraya mengarahkan _bazooka _berbahan biji martil raksasa ke arah _Sawney_—Kaiju kategori dua tipe kombinasi reptil dan akuatik bersirip. Nama _imut _pemberian Hanji. "Hoi, _Sawney! We're gonna give you a damn hard punch!_"

Ion-ion listrik merusak dan memutus komunikasi sensoris penerima perintah milik _Eureka Strike_. Untuk sementara, perintah penyatuan dengan alam sekitar menjadi invalid. Salah satu kekurangan yang menyulitkan mesin Jaeger milik Jean dan Marco tersebut. Butuh sekitar setengah jam hingga permintaan yang sama dapat diterima kembali oleh sel-sel sensoris sang Jaeger. Guna mengalihkan perhatian Sawney, martil yang semula tepat mengenai sisi sirip kirinya dijadikan target 'X' bila Kaiju berwajah buruk rupa itu kembali menyelam ke dalam lautan Samudera Pasifik. Dan, hal itulah yang benar dilakukannya.

Jean mengumpat saat mengetahui Sawney mampu membaca taktiknya. Untung saja, Kaiju kategori dua tidak memiliki kekuatan regenerasi. Penunjuk keberadaan dan faktor penyulit penyelaman monster kombinasi akuatik dan reptil ini menguntungkan Jaeger lain yang siap mengambil garis pimpinan.

"_Reiner! You're on!_" Jean mundur beberapa langkah dari batas garis peperangan. Ia memersiapkan diri selagi mengisi tenaga untuk pertarungan berikutnya. _Plus, _menunggu hingga setidaknya tiga puluh menit ke depan.

Bukannya memilih maju, tetapi tetap terdiam di tempat. Jean melotot tajam saat perintahnya dihiraukan begitu saja. Reiner menjawab dengan nada lelah, "_dude, _kau salah jika menyuruhku maju selagi Kaiju kategori dua satu itu tepat berada di bawah kita dan berenang-renang dengan bahagia. Sebaiknya, kau meminta Annie untuk melakukan pengintaian jarak dekat. Tubuh ringannya mudah melakukan penyelaman hingga ke dasar. Hah."

"Apa?! Tapi, kau bisa menembakkan bom cahaya ke dalam laut!"

Kali ini, Bertholdt mendesah panjang. Ia mengambil alih percakapan berdasarkan intuisinya yang setajam belati. Walau membenci hitungan matematis, instingnya mampu mengalahkan dua jenis Kaiju dengan tingkat penyerangan berbeda. Pilot Jaeger terbesar dan terkeras ini jauh lebih memahami ilmu analisa penyerangan dibanding mengandalkan kemampuan karakter masing-masing Jaeger. Apa gunanya mengeluarkan senjata jikalau tak tepat sasaran? Begitu pikirnya. Marco mengangguk-angguk, berusaha membenarkan pendapat Bertholdt sementara Jean masih bergulat dengan benaknya yang dipenuhi dengan kalkulasi periodik dan empirik.

_The Lady Curse _melangkah cepat ke depan meski kumpulan air yang mengelilingi mereka menyulitkan gerakan kinetis dan motoris normal. Tubuhnya yang serupa dewi Athena menjulang tinggi dengan anggun walau asbtraksi ekspresi terlihat jelas di wajah berbahan plat baja metalik. Kedua biji matanya menyala layaknya cahaya bulan baru. Semakin membesar dan sanggup menyinari lapisan samudera yang gelap. Tanpa aba-aba, kedua lengan miliknya terunjuk ke langit. Bersamaan dengan lompatan ringan, sekonyong-konyong hanya bunyi kecipak deras yang mengaburkan sosok _Lady _ini. Kemampuannya menyelam dengan velositas tinggi sanggup memberi deru suara yang lamat-lamat terdengar keras. Gerumul air di atas permukaan mengindikasikan adanya pertarungan sengit antara sang wanita bertubuh raksasa itu dengan Kaiju kategori dua bernama Sawney. Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu hingga salah satu lengan ramping sang _Lady _kian terlihat sedikit demi sedikit dari bawah permukaan. Semburan cairan hijau tiba-tiba mengucur dari mulut Sawney. Dengan lompatan tinggi hingga menimbulkan ombak besar, Annie dalam balutan Jaeger-nya memisahkan kepala dan perut Sawney di langit.

Jean nyaris memuntahkan sisa sarapan paginya, sedangkan Reiner berusaha membayangkan jus bayam buatan sang nenek yang rasanya tidak karuan.

Begitu lengket dan berbau asam. Racun korosif milik Sawney menyelimuti tubuh indah _Lady Curse _hingga sulit untuk bergerak. Marco dengan sigap menyuruh rekan sebelah tubuh Jaeger-nya tuk menyiramkan cairan basa ke arah wajah hingga turun ke betis Jaeger anggun tersebut.

"_Thanks, Marco_." Adalah ungkapan rasa terima kasih Annie yang cukup jarang diberikannya.

Setelah masing-masing Jaeger kembali ke urutan pos mereka, Jean diam-diam membisik walau tentu saja tanpa berbicara pun, Marco dapat mendengarnya jelas.

"_Bleh, that's gross_."

'_Bersyukurlah bukan Jaeger kita yang terkena cairan itu, Jean.' _timpal Marco tanpa membuka suara. Sang pilot menoleh secepat kilat. Merasa cukup malu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Pemuda itu memberi maaf kecil pada sang kopilot. Respon Jean bertanggung jawab atas senyum tipis yang melengkung di bibir Marco. Selama bersama-sama berada di dalam tubuh gigantik Eureka Strike, di situlah keduanya kian mengenal walau tanpa bahasa verbal. Berbagi memori dan isi hati sudah lebih dari cukup. Menjelaskan apapun yang ingin dipertanyakan. Karenanya, Marco kian mengucap syukur yang teramat pada Tuhan terlebih saat ia harus dipasangkan dengan siswa Jaeger's Academy terhebat kelima setelah Reiner dan Bertholdt. Mikasa dan Eren adalah dua teratas yang tak bisa diganggu gugat, begitu pikirnya. Dapat menjalankan mesin Jaeger saja menjadi satu dari dua impian yang tak pernah terkira dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya.

Hingga khayalan kecil sang kopilot harus terpecah saat Kaiju kategori tiga dan empat datang secara bersamaan. Sang _Lady _masih sibuk mengatur distribusi energi di blok terbelakang. Selain Rogue Titan, masih ada satu Jaeger lain dengan kekuatan nuklir meski intensitasnya jauh lebih rendah. Karena itu, raksasa anggun ini perlu diturunkan. Reiner dan Bertholdt mengambil kendali penyerangan sekaligus. Tubuhnya yang cukup besar mampu menebas dan mencekik leher Kaiju kategori tiga tipe reptil murni. Lawan yang sepadan dengan kemampuan fisik si Jaeger. Auman dahsyat _Armored Titan _menggaung ke seluruh penjuru samudera. Tak hanya geraman yang mampu dilakukan oleh raksasa dengan lima ribu pasang plat baja di tubuhnya ini. Serangan demi serangan kombat mulai dilayangkan di berbagai titik organ terlemah para Kaiju terutama perut mereka. Hati diyakini menyimpan pasokan sirkulasi vital Kaiju—begitulah yang disebutkan dalam laporan penelitian Hanji beberapa bulan lalu. Saat hati Kaiju dirobek, maka mereka dengan kemampuan beregenerasi tak dapat hidup kembali. Fungsi normal hidup mereka seolah diatur tepat di satu organ. Karenanya, semakin menguntungkan para Jaeger, terlebih dengan kekuatan meninju dan mengiris.

_Robin_—Kaiju kategori tiga jenis reptil murni—tumbang di atas laut. Membuat bunyi deburan air yang teramat keras. _Armored Titan _segera melangkah maju, memastikan dengan sendirinya kematian Kaiju tersebut dalam jarak dekat. Namun sialnya, Robin jua dilengkapi dengan semburan cairan asam berwarna keunguan. Jauh lebih lengket dibanding milik Sawney. Jaeger Reiner dan Bertholdt tampak kesulitan melepaskan diri dari jerat senjata kimia dengan sifat korosif melebihi sianida. Plat-plat baja di tubuh magnusnya meluruh pelan-pelan.

"Argh!" pekik Reiner sembari membuat pose seolah berusaha menarik kedua lengannya dari benda yang mengikat kuat.

"Reiner! Aku akan mengaktifkan mode beku. Selama itu, gunakan tangan kirimu untuk memotong lidahnya!" Ide Bertholdt segera dilaksanakan sang kopilot. Mode beku merupakan kelebihan lain yang dimiliki _Armored Titan_. Semacam kumpulan gas karbondioksida yang dimampatkan dengan tekanan tinggi hingga berada pada puncak viskositasnya. Sesuai prakiraannya, Bertholdt melepas mode beku dari arah bahu kanannya dan mengenai sepanjang jerat keunguan lengket yang semakin mengeras itu. Dengan sekali tebasan, Reiner memotong lidah Kaiju itu yang telah berubah warna menjadi seputih es. Hanya serpihan bekuan es yang terjatuh. Dengan cepat, keduanya memilih mundur sementara Robin berusaha berdiri.

Jean dan Marco bermimikri kembali. Menghilang ditelan kabut dan lautan luas sembari menembaki Kaiju kategori empat dari berbagai arah. Martil-martilnya membuat cairan serupa darah dari tubuh Kaiju tersebut menyemprot ke arah mana saja. Raung dan pekikan beresonansi kuat dan nyaris mengganggu sinyal _relay _dari pusat kontrol _Shatterdome_. Lagi-lagi, Kaiju dengan kemampuan bising suara hadir di antara serangan yang sudah cukup berat untuk diatasi. Tiga Jaeger yang diturunkan harus menutup kuping jika tidak mau mendapatkan kematian sel-sel pendengarannya.

"Armin! Armin!" teriak Jean. Si empunya nama sukses memunculkan wajahnya dari layar virtual dalam mesin Jaeger. Pemuda itu sibuk memanggil pengatur kendali di kemudi pusat Shatterdome. Berusaha menginformasikan situasi mereka terkini yang sebentar lagi akan mengalami gangguan koneksi.

Armin Arlert, pemuda yang jauh meyakinkan dengan balutan jaket biru ketimbang _suit _hitam berbahan palidium. Kejeniusannya dalam mengatur susunan pertempuran sebelum penyerangan yang sesungguhnya menjadi indikator kesuksesan para pilot dan kopilot Jaeger. Meski masih terbilang daun muda, kesungguhannya mengabdikan diri sebagai salah satu aset berharga milik Scouting Legion tak boleh diremehkan. Posisinya yang teramat vital meski tak turun secara langsung ke dalam Jaeger seolah dijadikan penunjuk darurat saat pilot-pilot Jaeger tersebut kehilangan arah. Kontak personalitas harus tetap terhubung selama pertempuran. Sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan mereka—antara Jaeger dengan Shatterdome. Walau, riwayat terburuk pernah tercatat bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat Rogue Titan pertama kali diluncurkan. Kerusakan total Jaeger tertua ini hanya menyisakan luka mendalam. Karenanya, kabar burung berhantu disebarkan untuk menutupi kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Beberapa kali sinyal terputus, kembali normal, hingga akhirnya terputus total. Reiner dan Annie jua mengambil inisiatif serupa. Mengontak Armin ataupun pihak dari pusat komando jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi. Namun, selama itu pula, Kaiju bermata tiga di hadapan mereka tak sekalipun berhenti memekikkan suara miliknya. Beresonansi kuat hingga proses mimikri Jaeger Jean dan Marco mengalami kerusakan. Satu-satunya pengalihan perhatian ialah dengan menyerang secara bersamaan. _Lady Curse, _walau dengan kondisi yang belum stabil sepenuhnya, berlari cepat ke arah Kaiju kategori tiga. Membungkam tubuhnya dan menembakkan martil tenaga nuklir dalam _range _dekat. Dengan bantuan Reiner, pisau titaniumnya membelah perut Robin dalam sekali tebasan. Jean bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, membentuk rotasi di atas air dan meletakkan pemicu bom di kaki Kaiju kategori empat. Saat bom meledak dalam hitungan tiga detik, hanya separuh dari tubuhnya yang terbelah. Euforia menggantikan suasana mencekam.

Naas. Monster raksasa berkaki empat itu kembali menjulang.

Hidup. Tanpa cacat.

Melakukan regenerasi dengan cepat.

"_No, it can't be—_"

Annie mendesah, "_yes, it can. _Kaiju brengsek ini berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Satu-satunya rencana yang mampu menghancurkannya hingga menjadi kepingan ialah melontarkan nuklir berkekuatan tinggi ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Simpelnya, _ia _harus menelan bulat-bulat martil dengan radiasi tinggi."

'_Tne only one could possibly do it is—Rogue Titan'_ bisikan Annie terdengar di dalam keenam kepala pilot Jaeger lainnya. '_Aku mengaktifkan mode sinyal mandiri. Hanya kita berenam yang dapat berkomunikasi. Pihak pusat takkan bisa mendengarnya. Dengarkan aku semuanya, aku dan Ayahku akan menuntun Kaiju kategori empat itu menjauh dari Shatterdome. Kalian berdua pastikan tak ada Kaiju lain yang datang kemari dalam jarak radius satu kilometer. Aku yakin, si brengsek ini berusaha memanggil kawan-kawannya.'_

"I-itu artinya, kita tetap harus menunggu Mikasa dan Eren! Rencana semula tidak seperti itu, Annie!" teriak Bertholdt. Reiner mendengar dengung aneh saat rekannya berbicara dalam _pitch _tinggi.

'_Ya, aku tahu itu. Tetapi—sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?'_

Pertempuran baru saja berlalu selama dua jam, namun hasilnya dapat dikonklusikan. Mereka menunduk, mengerutkan kening, mengepalkan jemari, menjalin doa entah untuk siapa—apakah untuk Tuhan atau yang lainnya—kemudian menatap lelah.

'_Guys, aku tahu menjadi pilot Jaeger amat berat. Kematian adalah satu-satunya masa depan yang cerah untuk kita semua. Namun, kuharap kalian tidak menjadikan kematian itu sendiri sebagai akhir dari segalanya.'_

…

'_Are you with me or not?'_

Tak ada jawaban lain, bukan? Ataukah masih ada kesempatan untuk memilih? Dua Jaeger lainnya siap menerima perintah dari sang _Lady_. Mempersiapkan apapun demi masa depan kaum mereka—manusia. Ke arah kepunahan atau kemenangan? Mereka tak pernah tahu. Yang ada dalam benak dan hati masing-masing masihlah berupa impian kecil yang sangat murni.

'_Kita semua harus siap.'_

Hingga—

—gerakan ketiganya tepat terhenti saat—

'_J—an! An-n-ie! Re-i-er!'_

Suara Armin seolah menjadi terompet sang Mikail. Sinyal yang sempat terputus total kembali terkoneksi walau dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, bukan?

Sebelum—

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Eren tiba dengan peluh di sepanjang pelipis wajahnya. Ia tidak segera mencapai dek pergantian _suit_ dan malah mengikuti intuisinya. Menuju pusat kemudi umum di puncak teratas Shatterdome. Layar-layar raksasa memasang begitu banyak potongan adegan pertempuran yang sempat terekam antara para Kaiju dengan Jaeger di luar garis perbatasan North Coast. Nafasnya yang tercekat sulit diatur selama kedua _turquoise_-nya menyaksikan irama demi irama penyerangan yang telah dilakukan oleh _Eureka Strike, Armored Titan, _dan _Lady Curse_—jauh sebelum koneksi sinyal _relay _terputus oleh gangguan transmisi dari arah Kaiju kategori empat tak bernama tersebut. Resonansi bising suara yang dikeluarkan dari pita suara miliknya berdampak buruk terhadap pengembalian sinyal yang menghubungkan pusat komando dengan Jaeger-Jaeger tersebut. Di sisi lain, pemuda Yeager itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Armin. Tampak jelas kerutan kasar tergambar di wajah imutnya. Beberapa kali pemuda pirang itu berteriak di depan layar berwarna hitam putih. Entah pada layar siapa.

"Ar—min?" panggilnya lemah.

"JEAN! ANNIE! REINER!"

"JEAN! ANNIE! REINER! JEAN! ANNIE! REINER—"

"_Jean—Annie—Rei—ner."_

Pemuda itu beringsut dan tertunduk. Mungkin juga menangis.

Tetapi, tidak mahfum menangis untuk siapa.

Langkah kaki Eren melemah. Layaknya _jelly_ atau juga bubur. Lemas dan sulit digerakkan. Pada saat yang bersamaan, ia memandangi enam wajah yang dahulu saling berbagi memori dengannya. Namun, wajah-wajah tersebut memerlihatkan ekspresi yang menyakitkan. Beberapa dari mereka memilih maju ke depan, mendekati Armin seolah ingin menguatkan pemuda itu, tetapi sama sekali tidak memberikan sebuah alasan agar ia bangkit kembali. Nyaris, pemuda bermata _turquoise _ini terjebak di antara banyaknya manusia yang membanjir di sekelilingnya. Ia kebingungan. Seseorang bahkan menabraknya tanpa melihat ke sekeliling. Tak peduli siapa yang ditabraknya, entah itu pilot termuda dan terbaik seantero Shatterdome.

"Eren!"

Hingga Mikasa hadir dengan irama nafas yang juga sama-sama tidak beraturan. Sepertinya, gadis bersyal merah itu berlari dari _basement _hingga menuju lantai teratas Shatterdome. Dengan raut wajah tak tertebak, ia melangkah perlahan dan memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Eren. Membawa pemuda itu menjauh selagi masih bisa. Dibawanya lari si pemuda hanya untuk menerima realita yang sebenarnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Mikasa di antara kesibukannya mengatur nafas. "Aku yakin, rencana awal masih bisa berakhir dengan kemenangan jika kita turun bersama. Selain itu—kita akan membawa pulang yang _lain. _Kita harus membuktikan pada Armin tentang janji kita, bukan? Ma-maka dari itu, Eren—"

Konfesi penuh keyakinan terdengar di antara ancaman Mikasa. Sebaliknya, wajah Eren masih diliputi kebimbangan. Karenanya, gadis yatim piatu itu kembali pada rasa bersalah. Tanpa menyebutkan dalih, hanya ada ajakan berbentuk fisik yang bisa ditawarkannya. Sembari menggenggam erat tangan si pemuda, ia merasa masih memegang kartu _truf _dari pertempuran yang riil.

Yang tentu saja berkaitan dengan memenangkan _hati_ sang Jaeger tertua—_Rogue Titan_.

"Hm. Maafkan aku, Mikasa."

"Huh?"

Eren tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kekacauan dan gemuruh mengancam kewarasannya, "jika nantinya aku kembali terjatuh dalam mode _R.A.B.I.T_, aku tidak tahu—aku tidak bisa memastikan keselamatan kita berdua. Tidak—aku tidak yakin bisa melindungimu."

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sebuah senyum teraneh yang pernah dirajutnya, "_it's ok. _Kau—tidak perlu melindungiku, Eren. Karena, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." _Sebab, akulah yang kali ini akan melindungimu, Eren._

Galangan terbawah Shatterdome menyerupai lapangan berbahan dasar plat baja, bukan tembok balok yang kerapkali digunakan untuk membangun rumah-rumah. Sebagian besar ruangan berkapasitan lima ratus orang tersebut diisi dengan boks boks mesin berkaliber mini hingga magnum. Tampilan para manusia berlarian ke sana ke mari tampak dua kali lebih jelas. Kesibukan yang bertambah lima kali lipat di sekeliling tidak sama sekali mengganggu konsentrasi Mikasa. Gadis itu berlari kecil ke arah pintu dua dimensi yang terbuka secara otomatis, kemudian diikuti oleh Eren. Selayaknya tabung vakum udara menuju angkasa, mereka seperti disedot dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke atas. Segera setelah keduanya tiba di pusat kontrol Jaeger, masing-masing dari mereka berpisah untuk berganti _suit_. Tak lama, Mikasa hadir dengan jaket berbahan palidium berwarna hitam pekat dengan sisi-sisinya yang terbuat dari besi metalik. Tim pengatur admisi kelayakan terbang menyerahkan helmet khusus kepada si gadis dan regulasi perihal _neural handshake _yang tidak lama lagi akan menghubungkan otak miliknya dengan otak sang pilot.

Eren tiba lebih dulu dan berbicara empat mata bersama salah seorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di galangan pintu Jaeger miliknya. Entah pembicaraan macam apa yang terjadi di keduanya. Mikasa hanya mampu menebak tanpa menanggapi. Ia sempat menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum simpul, dan memasuki ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang keseluruhannya nyaris terbuat dari atap-atap proyeksi langit. Berwarna biru tua dengan titik-titik kuning layaknya bintang di malam hari. Sepatu baja yang dikenakannya membuat suara dentuman yang kian berbenturan dengan lantai dasar kemudi Jaeger.

Gadis itu mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Memejamkan mata sembari berbisik. Eren memunculkan diri tepat di belakang Mikasa. Menyentuh pundak gadis itu seraya mengangguk. Seolah mengajak tuk kembali berjumpa dengan kengerian lain di lautan Pasifik. Namun, menunjukkan ketegaran di balik ketakutan yang pasti membiaskan tujuan awal.

"_This is the fate_."

"_Yeah_."

Eren dan Mikasa meletakkan kedua kaki milik mereka tepat di atas besi pelindung kaki sekaligus pengatur gerakan tungkai bawah Jaeger. Rasa nyeri bagai digigit semut terasa perlahan-lahan, menjalar dari ujung jemari-jemari kaki hingga separuh dari tubuhnya. Empat tangan terayun ke atas dan ditangkap cepat oleh kendali lain yang juga akan terhubung secara otomatis dengan lengan-lengan Rogue Titan. Yang terakhir berupa persiapan penyatuan _neural handshake_. Sesaat sebelum perintah berbentuk suara wanita terdengar, kedua anak manusia yang dipertemukan oleh takdir unik di masa lalu ini mengamati lautan Pasifik yang semakin menggelap. Mikasa mencuri pandang ke arah Eren, namun tepat berhenti saat lagi—lagi—dan _lagi_, memori itu saling terbagi satu sama lain. Ia melihat, menyaksikan dengan semua panca indera miliknya kengerian macam apa yang selalu menghantui Eren cilik hingga saat ini. Banyak ketakutan yang membutakan hati pemuda bertekad baja itu, namun ada kotak berisi keyakinan yang masih terkunci erat. Akan terbuka di waktu yang tepat. Apapun yang terjadi di masa depan masih berupa teka-teki. Ia lebih memfokuskan diri pada musuh dan jenis perburuan kali ini.

Layar piksel tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan keduanya, menampilkan wajah Hanji yang terfokus penuh. Hidungnya tepat melekat pada layar.

"Ereeen! Kali ini, pastikan untuk benar-benar memasukkan martil nuklir yang sudah disiapkan sejak awal ke dalam mulut _Bean, _ok? _You hear me? Eren!"_ pekik wanita berkacamata kotak itu.

"_Copy._" Respon terpendek Eren. Bersama dengan intonasi lemas. Tetapi, segera berubah saat Hanji mengambil alih _mic _dari tangan Armin. Kebiasaan buruk wanita aneh ini.

"Ah! Satu lagi, sebelum kau memutus koneksiku. _Ehem! _Jika rencana awal gagal, jangan khawatir. Si _pendek _itu akan turun. _But, make sure to win, 'kay?_"

Piksel demi piksel layar hologram tersebut menghilang. Terputus dan mati. Membisu tanpa suara apapun. Namun, Eren mengerutkan kening. Mengepalkan kesepuluh jemarinya di antara kesabaran yang kian berkurang. Tidak semestinya _pria _itu diturunkan kembali. Ia—ia sudah terlalu sakit. Kekalutan ini lagi-lagi memicu terbentuknya letupan aneh yang kerapkali merusak tahanan impulsnya pada Rogue Titan.

Mikasa memerhatikan walau tak ingin menyanggahi isi pikiran Eren. Dengan senyum, gadis itu mengangkat lengan dan menempelkannya tepat di dada miliknya. "Kita akan menang, Eren."

Mendengar pengakuan implisit Mikasa, sang pilot membulatkan maksimal bening _turquoise-_nya yang sempat menggelap. Dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak prasangka buruk. "_Yeah. We'll win._"—_so, he needn't to die anymore._

Lalu, yang dapat ditangkap oleh sel-sel pendengaran Eren maupun Mikasa hanyalah dengung yang berasal dari inti mesin Rogue Titan. Jaeger mereka mulai diluncurkan dari mulut menganga Shatterdome. Diterbangkan dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga suara debaman keras dari sekumpulan air Samudera Pasifik berbenturan dengan tubuh raksasa ganas berteknologi nuklir itu. Hujan nampaknya mengurangi tingkat fortuna mereka. Badai dan ombak menyusahkan kedua tungkai Rogue Titan tuk berjalan hingga berlari. Selama masih berada di dalam garis perbatasan North Coast, sang kopilot—Mikasa—memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan sensor pengintai. Menganggap seluruh sekelilingnya merupakan medan perang yang benar-benar merugikan. Belum lagi kedatangan Kaiju lain tipe akuatik yang bersembunyi di bawah laut.

Dengan fokus yang terpecah belah, Eren memastikan bila area depan dan kiri merupakan kendalinya. Selebihnya diambil alih oleh Mikasa. Meski dalam mode Jaeger, kedua otak mereka difungsikan secara tunggal, tetapi bila dibutuhkan sewaktu-waktu, kemampuan memisah pusat perhatian dapat diaktifkan. Kekurangannya hanya terletak pada kesepakatan sistem penyerangan yang akan digunakan. Untuk itu, selagi Eren masih sibuk melebarkan area defensifnya, Mikasa turut mempeluas jangkauan pengintainya. Beberapa menit keduanya menunggu dalam kewaspadaan tinggi hingga sensor pengintai milik si gadis memerlihatkan kode merah dari arah jam tiga.

Masih empat ratus meter sebelum mencapai garis akhir perbatasan North Coast dengan Pasifik, namun Kaiju kategori lebih inferior telah memunculkan diri. Secepat yang dapat diperkirakan, Kaiju tipe akuatik berwajah ikan itu terbang dengan velositas tinggi dan melompat ke arah Rogue Titan. Eren memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan belati dari punggung sang Jaeger dan melemparkannya tepat di perut Kaiju tersebut. Semburan cairan hijau pekat berbahan dasar asam berhambur dari angkasa. Mikasa mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyemprotkan cairan basa berbentuk likuid putih dari telapak tangan magnusnya sebelum materi korosif milik Kaiju itu melengket di sekujur tubuh gigantik sang Jaeger. Kombinasi penyerangan yang dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik berasal sepenuhnya oleh dwilogi otak namun dengan fungsi tunggal. Mengesankan.

"Mikasa, pastikan area sensorismu melebihi radius normal. Kita harus menemukan yang lain." tutur Eren. Jawaban gadis itu hanya berupa anggukan mafhum.

Rogue Titan berdiri cukup superior di antara lautan Pasifik yang teramat luas. Langkah-langkahnya yang tegas nyaris mencapai bahu jalan menuju akhir batas North Coast. Setelah diberi izin oleh pusat komando Shatterdome, Eren dan Mikasa menemui kengerian lain yang entah terasa membekukan tubuh mereka. Kewaspadaan keduanya bertambah tiga kali lipat dari awal. Selama menunggu kedatangan serangan Kaiju kategori empat yang telah diberi nama oleh Hanji dengan _Bean_, Mikasa sibuk memperlebar tinjauan pengintainya demi tanda-tanda kehidupan dari tiga Jaeger yang telah lebih dahulu diturunkan ke area pertempuran. Namun, hanya kenihilan yang didapatkannya.

"Perluas lagi, Mikasa! Aku yakin mereka masih berada di sekitar kita!" tuntut Eren dalam benaknya.

"Sudah kucoba, Eren! Beri aku waktu lebih banyak lagi!"

Pemuda itu menggemerutukkan geriginya dan mengambil langkah-langkah lebar dan cepat. Mikasa menyesuaikan keputusan Eren tersebut walau harus lebih banyak memusatkan fokusnya pada sensoris pengintainya yang akan diperluas melebihi batas normal. Deburan ombak dan kamuflase hujan yang menyulitkan mereka dijadikan alasan klasik. Walau benar adanya, tetap saja sangat menyebalkan. Suara bising dari arah pusat komando Shatterdome terdengar samar-samar. Eren mengaktifkan kembali layar hologram Jaeger miliknya.

"Armin? Ada apa?"

"Eren, Mikasa! Aku berhasil menerima sinyal balik dari Jaeger Annie dan Ayahnya, tetapi terlalu lemah. Pusat _relay _Shatterdome mengalami pemutusan tiba-tiba oleh karena efek resonansi suara Kaiju kategori empat beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun, masih ada satu cara lagi untuk menemukan mereka!"

Armin menegaskan pernyataannya seraya memerlihatkan di hadapan Eren dan Mikasa sebuah tabung kecil yang tergambar di sebuah kertas berwarna biru. Pemuda pirang itu menunjuk gambar tabung silver bertuliskan _transmission detector_.

"Kau mengerti, Eren?"

"Huh?"

Mikasa membuka suara, "ya, aku paham, Armin. Kita hanya perlu meletakkan tabung itu ke dasar lautan lalu membukanya, bukan?"

Anggukan kuat Armin menjadi jawaban yang diinginkan si gadis, "_I see_. Alat pemancar sekaligus pemindai sinyal seperti yang sering digunakan oleh kapal-kapal perang zaman dahulu. Dengan mengandalkan suara, mereka dapat mengetahui posisi benda yang juga dapat mengeluarkan resonansi. Dengan kata lain, _ultrasound resonance. _Teknologi murahan tapi masih berguna tampaknya."

"Jadi—" Kata-kara Eren terpotong.

"Eren! Dengan tabung ini, kalian dapat menemukan lokasi Annie, Reiner dan juga Jean!" pekik Armin.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Mikasa membuka tombol aktivasi berwarna silver yang terletak di bawah lengan kanannya. Setelah memencet tombol tersebut, plat besi di sisi paha bawah Rogue Titan terbuka sedikit. Benda berbentuk tabung yang mirip dalam gambar Armin baru saja terlontar. Dengan sigap, Mikasa menangkap benda tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas tubuh si tabung.

"Kalau kau sulit memahaminya, bayangkan saja lumba-lumba atau juga kelelawar, Eren. Gelombang suara yang mereka keluarkan akan kembali beresonansi dan diterima sebagai objek berbentuk. Dengan kata lain mirip dengan sonar pada kapal selam. Dan, objek-objek tersebut akan dicurigai sebagai mangsa yang patut untuk dikejar atau dihindari." Penjelasan Mikasa pada akhirnya memberi konklusi di dalam benak Eren. Pemuda itu segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan ikut memutuskan gerakan mereka selanjutnya. Keduanya pun menunduk dan membuat tubuh Rogue Titan tertimbun air sepenuhnya.

Mode penyelaman diaktifkan dan keduanya menuju dasar terdalam dari lautan Pasifik. Tanah di bagian terdasar Samudera Pasifik tersebut dijadikan area penancapan tabung silver bertuliskan _transmission detector _tersebut. Setelah menarik ujung teratasnya, ada lampu merah yang kian berkedip. Menunggu hingga bekerja maksimal, Rogue Titan memilih terdiam sementara ada desing aneh yang menguar dari sumbu mesin detektor itu.

Sialnya, tak hanya menjawab transmisi suara yang berasal dari benda metalik, benda tersebut turut memanggil Kaiju-Kaiju lain yang tertarik dengan bising _dengungan. _

Sensoris pengintai Mikasa menyala-nyala tak wajar. Memerlihatkan sejumlah Kaiju kategori satu dan dua bertubuh kecil yang kian mendekati keduanya dengan kecepatan di luar prakiraan.

Pertempuran yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai nampaknya.

"_Rogue Titan's battle mode activated._"

Misil, peluru kaliber kecil hingga raksasa, busur bom, granat cahaya, dan dua _samurai _bermata terbalik siap untuk dihujankan pada lebih dari sepuluh Kaiju.

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"…_nothing. I just—"_

Pemuda itu menawarkan senyuman hangatnya. Secerah mentari walau ada kabut yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Membuat bulir airmata turun di sudut obsidian Mikasa.

_I do not want to die. Not this time._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Chapter dua apdet. Yay! Tapi adegan tempurnya agak garing ya. Heheh. Ngejelasin suasana perang dalam kata-kata itu memang rada nelangsa. (nguyelnguyeltanah) Sebaliknya, ngedeskrip adegan romansa jauh lebih indah sepertinya. Dan, emang bener sih. (makinnyungsep) Jadi, maaf ya kawan kalau chapter ini panjangnya sampai pengen bikin muntah. Haiks.

Saya suka saya suka saya suka saya sukaaaa banget sama Jaeger-Jaeger-nya Annie, Reiner, dan Jean. Saya agak bingung buat ngasih deskrip soal gambaran umum Jaeger mereka. Kalo ada yang bersedia buat gambarin saya, saya seneng banget lho! Heheh.

Alasan kenapa Rogue Titan gak diturunin bersamaan dengan tiga Jaeger lainnya itu karena… pertama, sebelumnya, Jaeger-nya Eren dan Mikasa ini udah dipake buat ngelawan Kaiju kategori empat. Membutuhkan sekitar setengah hari sebenarnya buat ngebenerin dan ngisi _fuel _Jaeger sampai _full_ lho. Gak bisa cepet apalagi kalu udah di-_force _habis-habisan. Kedua, rencana penyerangan mereka mengandalkan teknologi nuklir si Rogue Titan, di mana juga butuh waktu pengisian hingga mencapai tingkat radiasi tinggi. Dan, ketiga sih—biar ada kesan mendalam gimana tiga Jaeger yang lain mengalami _desperado _terhadap hidup. (author-nyadibakar) Wekekek.

Oh iya, _huge thanks _buat yang _follow _dan _review _fanfiksi ini lho. Heheh. Gegara si efefen lagi heboh-hebohnya mindahin server, jadinya semua yang nge-review jadi _guest_. ;^;

Oke deh, ditunggu kelanjutannya ya. (ditabok)

_Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-3-**

**Secrets Inside the Past**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Drift. _

Penghubung dua hemisfer otak manusia yang bersifat kolektif. Menyusun dua otak hingga menjadi tunggal. _Neural handshake _akan membentuk semacam jembatan imajiner agar transmisi saraf dari kedua belah otak dapat saling berjalan. Mengalir bagai kabel-kabel listrik dalam velositas kurang dari satu nanosekon. Sistem kontralateral membuat manusia berdiri dalam keseimbangan yang sempurna. Otak kanan diciptakan untuk menggerakkan anggota gerak kiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika dahulu manusia menjadikan unggas sebagai cetak biru pesawat terbang, maka teknologi serupa akan diterapkan pada Jaeger. Bedanya, manusia adalah pecobaaan yang paling tepat.

Menyesuaikan kemampuan manusia dengan Jaeger adalah keimbisilan. Raksasa setinggi awan tersebut membutuhkan lebih daripada puluhan juta neuron sehingga seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya dapat digerakkan tanpa kesalahan. Dahulu, Jaeger diciptakan dengan menggunakan metode manusia tunggal. Seperti yang sudah dilaporkan sebelumnya, otak Jaeger menyerupai dinosaurus. Bahwa, semakin besar tubuh suatu makhluk maka organ pusat kendalinya harus memiliki tingkat intelegensia yang sepadan. Banyak dari manusia yang diujicobakan mengalami serangkaian sindrom kerusakan saraf, mulai dari strok hingga amnesia, yang lebih parah adalah kematian mendadak. Karenanya, penerapan dua hemisfer otak dari dua manusia yang berbeda adalah pengembangan ilmu yang telah diteliti secara cermat.

Dua pilot. Satu Jaeger.

Akan tetapi, jumlah _buruan _mereka semakin meningkat. Bermultiplikasi sesuai teori postulat linier angka. Formulasi matematis menjadi jelas seketika. Hanji, satu di antara _kaiju groupie* _pilihan sang Korporal menemukan hal yang terlalu menarik. Dalam waktu kurang dari duapuluhempat jam, sepuluh Kaiju dipastikan akan berdatangan dan berusaha mendekati _The Wall. _Beberapa Kaiju kategori rendah memilih berada di depan garis peperangan. Mengelilingi tubuh _Rogue Titan _yang diam menunggu perintah dari sentra komando _Shatterdome_.

Di lain pihak, Armin dan beberapa staf teknisi _Shatterdome _memulai penyidikan mendalam mengenai perubahan pola serangan para Kaiju yang semakin membabi buta. Jam magnus harus kembali menyala-nyala dan menunjukkan angka empat sebagai jam dan limapuluhlima sebagai menit. Komandan Pixis tiba bersama wajah penuh kerutan yang tentu hanya ditampilkannya di saat-saat tak menentu semacam ini. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia berharap untuk tidak kehilangan para pilotnya—lagi. Buku-buku jemarinya mengeras kala menggenggam kayu penopang bobot tubuh akibat tulang-tulang yang kian mengeropos.

"_Commander!_" pekik Hanji. Ia tak sempat menegakkan bingkai kacamata berbentuk kotak di puncak hidungnya dan berlari cepat.

"Apa yang saat ini bisa kau perkirakan, Hanji?"

Di antara diam dan murka, kakek tua itu meletakkan fokus pandangan seutuhnya pada layar-layar virtual beserta hologram cetak biru mesin ketiga Jaeger yang menghilang dari zona sonar. Satu-satunya peninggalan sisa yang terus diupayakan untuk dianalisa. Dalam radius yang menjauhi pusat penerimaan sinyal kembali milik _Shatterdome, _ditemukan secuil harapan dari Jaeger milik keluarga Leonhardt itu. _Lady Curse _dilengkapi dengan teknologi nuklir berintensitas radiasi minimum. Meski demikian, mesin yang menyusun sembilan puluh persen tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya terkoneksi secara digital. Berbeda dengan mesin Jaeger kebanyakan, gambaran analog yang mungkin saja dapat dilacak oleh sonar murahan tersebut mampu memindai keberadaannya walaupun berada sejauh mungkin dari inti perletakannya.

"Kami menangkap ada lebih dari tujuh hingga delapan Kaiju kategori satu dan dua berusaha mendekati sonar yang telah berhasil diletakkan oleh _Rogue Titan_. Mustahil untuk ditangani tanpa _back up_, meskipun kategori para kaiju itu berada jauh di bawah Sawney dan Bean. Walau demikian, kami akan tetap berada pada rencana awal. Memastikan jika bom nuklir berkapasitas tinggi benar-benar _dilahap _oleh Kaiju kategori empat yang kurasa—saat ini sedang menuju _The Wall. _Mereka berhasil menjebol garis pertahanan _Shatterdome_. Belum lagi para pilot Jaeger lain yang masih menghilang dari zona pelacakan. Kondisi ini terlalu menyulitkan, _Sir. _Kurasa, akan sangat tepat bila kita menurunkan orang i—"

"_Keep going_. Kita tidak boleh kehilangan lebih dari ini."

Hanji mendelik. Memutar tubuhnya dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Armin memandangi kegusaran yang tersemat jelas di wajah wanita berkuncir itu.

"Ta-tapi! Dia satu-satunya harapan kita, _Sir! _A-aku yakin Levi mampu—"

_DAG!_

Bunyi dua benda keras yang saling berpukulan satu sama lain mengakhiri argumen Hanji. Ia segera menutup mulut, namun hatinya masih sekeras baja. Pixis menggunakan tongkat kayu sebagai media final sebuah sidang terbuka, yang tentu saja hanya akan dimenangkan olehnya. Semuana ikut menundukkan kepala seolah berusaha melindungi diri dari amarah sang komandan.

Alasan faktual mengapa Levi hanya diterjunkan ke misi-misi di luar perbatasan adalah sebuah dalih. Implikasi dari keinginan untuk membuang sosok yang membuat sang putra tercinta meninggalkan dunia kejam ini begitu saja. Naas, mungkin dia tidak mati diterkam ataupun dimakan bulat-bulat oleh para Kaiju. Hanya—_Wings of Freedom _seolah berusaha menghukum hati dan fisiknya. Menyisakan penderitaan meski di tengah-tengah harapan bertahan hidup. Berikan ia _guillotine, _maka dengan senang hati ia akan menjadi Marry Antoinette. Sebab, hukuman mati jauh lebih meyakinkan untuk dilalui dibanding mengikis perlahan demi perlahan lapisan jiwanya yang telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan jasmani.

Wanita ini menyadari berdasarkan intuisi feminism miliknya. Ia sering diperlakukan layaknya lelaki tak berperasaan, namun lihat apa yang terekam di balik rongga kacamata itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, apapun yang mampu dikumpulkannya akan menyusun bukti hidup yang menyakitkan.

"Melakukan hal ini sama saja dengan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan, _Sir. _Kau dan aku paham bila Levi dan Eren seharusnya berada di dalam Jaeger itu!"

"…"

"—DAN AKU YAKIN PUTRAMU JAUH LEBIH MENDERITA DIBANDING LE—"

"_Quiet._"—bisik Pixis di antara bibirnya yang mengering.

"—VI! ROGUE TITAN AKAN KEMBALI HANCUR UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA!"

"_I SAID QUIET!_"

Mendengung seolah berada di dalam gua berstalakmit. Seketika, hening yang mematikan bahkan membiaskan berbagai macam bunyi dari mesin-mesin purwarupa dalam ruang kontrol. Armin bergidik dalam diam, ia menyadari kesalahan yang terbungkam di antara para pembesar Scouting Legion bertumpu hanya pada satu masalah saja. Karena itu, ia memutuskan tuk menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tidak—bukan ia seorang yang berpikir demikian. Kisah lama dalam buku kehidupan unit kesatuan ini mungkin akan kembali terbuka. Menceritakan sebuah judul telah terbakar dalam sekam oleh sang komandan.

"Aku sudah memberimu ancaman non verbal, tetapi kau tetap saja keras kepala. Di sini adalah aku yang berkuasa dan kau harus menerima hal itu, _Mam._" Ada getar di balik pita suara milik Pixis. Ia menoleh sedikit untuk menyaksikan raut wajah Hanji.

Hanji kembali membuka suara dengan ketegasan yang sama, "ini adalah realita, _Sir_. Suka ataupun tidak, _Rogue Titan _akan berusaha _mengonsumsi _apapun yang ada dalam memori Eren. Dan, kita berdua bahkan Levi sekalipun sudah tahu hal yang lebih baik daripada itu."

Pekikan Hanji menghempaskan banyak kenyataan untuk dibuka perlahan-lahan. Ada luka lama yang ingin dikorek kembali. Tanpa berbalik pun, wanita ini melangkah jauh-jauh, meninggalkan terlalu banyak pemikiran yang tak diselesaikannya. Ia sudah cukup muak. Terlalu muak. Langkahnya cepat-cepat dan terburu-buru. Amarah memakan logikanya.

"_And, _maaf karena sudah berbicara dengan suara lantang, _Sir_. Dengan segala hormat, Anda bisa mengeluarkan surat skorsing ataupun apapun juga jika menurut Anda perlu kepada saya. Selamat sore. Saya permisi dulu."

Katakan jika hal-hal yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu adalah konsekuensi perbuatan di masa depan. Layaknya firman Tuhan yang tertulis di atas batu. Apa yang tergambar di wajah-wajah penuh tanya di sekeliling adalah bagian lain dari kisah yang membutuhkan jawaban. Banyak pasang mata bersamaan dengan bisik-bisikan mendengung sesat seketika. Armin, si bocah yang kali ini memimpin penyampaian komando dari atasan _Shatterdome, _lebih memfokuskan diri pada kenyataan pasti. Bukan soal masa lalu yang harus digorek kembali. Melainkan serangkaian gambaran yang berkedip-kedip dari salah satu layar analog kendali.

Senyum sedikit berkembang di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu sontak berbalik dan meneriakkan sebuah konklusi yang ditemukannya.

"_S-Sir! _Kuharap Anda bersedia melihat ini—"

Gerakan rotasi sonar analog berwarna hitam keabuan di layar Armin memerlihatkan titik biru kecil yang berpendar.

"_We got her! We got her, Sir! _Keberadaan _The Lady Curse_ dipastikan berada tak jauh dari garis tepi pantai _Wall of Kaiju!_"

Sang kakek tua menghembuskan nafas panjang. Melemaskan otot-ototnya yang berkontraksi oleh amarah sesaat. Sudah saatnya untuk tidak lagi bertindak gegabah. Membuang jauh-jauh sisi emosionalitas yang menutup logika. Apa yang telah pergi dari dirinya hanyalah sebagian kecil dari masa lalu yang patut dikubur dalam-dalam. Membuka kembali peti mati kesedihan hanya akan memberi kemunduran mental. Berharap mampu mengendalikan segalanya, Komandan Pixis mengarahkan perintahnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

'_I'm sorry, my son_.'

Tak ada yang menyadari jika air mata telah membuat hujan di antara pejaman mata lelah miliknya.

* * *

_The drift._

Sistem unik yang berhasil membuat dua manusia memiliki sebuah otak tunggal. Namun, disusun oleh belahan kiri serta kanan milik masing-masing pilot. Apa yang ada dalam benak salah satunya akan membuat layar baru di benak yang lainnya. Memerlukan hal khusus untuk membentuk sistem ini agar mendekati nilai kesempurnaan. Bukan pada kecerdasan absolut, stamina fisik, maupun tingkat spiritual di antara keduanya. Ada hal lain yang menjadikan _the drift _sebagai satu-satunya konektor dua hati, dua benak, dan dua memori antara dua pilot Jaeger.

_The bond_—ikatan.

Semakin erat ikatan yang terbentuk di antara keduanya, maka semakin kuat pula Jaeger itu bertempur.

Teori yang melankolis, namun memiliki tingkat validitas mencapai angka absolut.

Kaiju kategori V—lima. Disebut dalam riwayat peperangan yang terjadi selama berdekade waktu sebagai satu-satunya Kaiju dengan kemampuan destruktif di atas segalanya. Saat tahap awal pembangunan _The Wall of Kaiju _di atas pondasi baja bermateri titanium di sepanjang garis laut Atlantik hingga Kutub Selatan selesai dilakukan, naas tak ada yang tersisa saat Kaiju tersebut hadir di antara peralihan dua lempeng tektonik dasar lautan Pasifik. Peradaban manusia kembali berduka. Pemusnahan massal terjadi di mana-mana. Dua ratus kubik lebih hingga berjuta-juta ton pecahan tembok _The Wall of Kaiju _meruntuhkan dua pertiga kamp-kamp pengungsian. Mayat-mayat bergelimpahan di mana-mana. Di setiap sudut perkampungan, setidaknya mereka akan menemukan satu tubuh yang membusuk bersama remahan kulit Kaiju. Membutuhkan lebih dari lima ratus pekerja sukarela untuk diturunkan ke tiap pelosok hanya demi mengumpulkan korban-korban Kaiju itu. Sebuah prosesi penguburan massif dilaksanakan untuk menghormati mereka yang terlebih dulu telah meninggalkan yang masih hidup.

Tidak hingga _Mark I _ciptaan _nanomachine engineer, _Grisha Jaeger, diputuskan untuk diluncurkan. Program Jaeger dikerjakan berdasarkan kemampuan mesin berteknologi mutakhir milik kemiliteran UN. Disebut sebagai DARPA*.

Wakil Komandan Irvin Smith dan Korporal Muda Levi. Dua pilot yang saling berbagi segalanya saat berada di dalam balutan mesin raksasa Jaeger mereka.

Keduanya membawa _Mark I _yang tak bernama tersebut mendekati lempeng tektonik Pasifik. Berhadapan langsung dengan Kaiju kategori V. Tanpa sapaan, hanya pukulan telak di wajah Kaiju tersebut. Tusukan, robekan, hingga tinju membabi buta dihadiahi oleh raksasa Jaeger itu. Empat pasang mata menilai sistematika gerakan lawan. Sinergisme dua cerebrum yang kuat memberi keputusan strategi dan taktik sempurna. Namun, dalam suatu kesempurnaan selalu ada celah kecil yang akan membuka tabir ketidaksempurnaan manusia. Mereka bukanlah Tuhan. Itulah konotasi yang telupakan.

Sebuah kapal tanker muncul di antara deru ombak Pasifik. Sekumpulan pekerja yang hidup berharap jika mentari masih terbit dari arah Timur. Bahwa, ini bukanlah tanda-tanda akhir dunia mereka. Irvin, sang pilot utama, menyadari keanehan di area defensifnya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan pusat komando yang saat itu dipimpin oleh _chief _kesatuan Scouting Legion, Komandan Pixis, alih-alih meminimaliskan waktu penyerangan—ada hal lain yang mengganggu benaknya. Mode penguncian rotasi berhasil menyelamatkan kapal tanker beserta sekelompok manusia di dalamnya. Ombak yang menderu keras mengurangi visualitas sang Jaeger selama beberapa detik. Kala petir tampak bagai ion-ion yang menyebar di langit, di saat itu pula ada takdir yang baru saja Tuhan tulis di atas buku kehidupan.

Pertempuran yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

'_DAAR!_

Levi terbangun dari sofa oleh sebuah mimpi kelam di masa lalu. Entah mengapa bulu-bulu kuduk miliknya berdiri tanpa disadari. Ia menoleh, menemukan hujan badai yang membutakan kedua mata obsidian itu. Jendela kaca secara otomatis memisahkan dirinya dengan lautan Pasifik di luar sana. Sejenak ia menekuk tubuh, memandangi ujung sepatu, dan memijit-mijit keningnya yang tak lagi nyeri. Efek minuman beralkohol mungkin, ia tak berani berasumsi. Sebab, rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya bukan lagi bagian dari simtom sistemik yang saat ini menggerogoti sel-sel tersebut. Ia turut memadangi kedua telapak tangan yang masih pucat. Efek radiasi Jaeger terlalu menyeramkan, _indeed._

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Masih dengan posisi tertekuk dan menyisakan arah pandangan yang terkabut oleh poni-poni rambut sehitam opal. Pria di awal-awal usia tiga puluh tahun itu menemukan bayangan hitam tak jauh berdiri dari sosoknya. Adalah Mike Zacharius, partner Jaeger sekaligus bertindak sebagai asisten tetapnya selama bertugas di _Shatterdome _milik kesatuan Scouting Legion. Rambut pirang dengan kumis dan jenggot, benar-benar tipikal pria dewasa yang mencintai hidup. Wajahnya terbilang menyerupai kaum _hippies. _Lagi-lagi, ia mengendus-endus sesuatu di udara.

"Hentikan hobimu itu saat berada di dekatku."

"_Hh, sorry. Can't help it._"

Sang korporal muda menegakkan posisi dan merapikan stelannya. Terakhir, ia melirik ke sisi sebelah di mana seember air es beserta kain putih yang terbias oleh merah darah tersampir di sisinya. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh prasangka yang kerapkali mendesak tuk keluar dari dasar perutnya. Ia bukan lagi seorang pemuda. Bahkan, terlahir di suatu masa terkelam pun mengajarinya tuk mengubur emosional berbentuk _cinta. _Selama beberapa menit, Levi menghiraukan aklamasi Mike. Ia tidak meminta pengulangan, namun segera menghentikan pria itu berbicara.

"_Anything else?"_

"—kau tidak mendengarku, bukan?" ujar Mike kalem. Menawarkan tatapan menyidir sembari melipat tangan.

"Tsk. Yang kau bicarakan hanya mengenai segerombol kaiju yang berusaha mendekati _The Wall_. Kita semua tahu tujuan awal monster brengsek itu adalah _pertahanan terakhir _kita." tutur Levi tak pusing. Ia membenarkan letak tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya. Berusaha menjauhkan mata dari partner Jaeger-nya.

Mike, tentu saja membenci konfrontasi yang tak sanggup dimenangkannya, terlebih dari sosok yang selama ini saling berbagi memori dengannya. Kendatipun demikian, ada hal kecil lain yang membuatnya merasa sulit untuk mengelak dari pria kecil di hadapannya itu. Mike, secara terbuka, berhasil mengomentari cara korporal muda itu mengatur baris kepemimpinannya, terutama saat golongan petinggi Scouting Legion mengikutkannya pada suatu sesi latihan _combat _pemilihan calon pilot Jaeger di institusi resmi bertitel Jaeger's Academy. Meski miskin verbal, ia selalu mahfum ada keinginan kuat yang tersirat dari mata lelah Levi untuk beradu tanding dengan bocah bermata zambrud itu. Pemuda cilik berusia tanggung yang mewarisi bakat DNA sang kakek dan ayahnya—pengukir sejarah dalam dunia teknologi peradaban manusia. Walau, pada akhirnya, pria berkumis ini harus menerima dengan keterpaksaan saat kakek tua nan botak bernama Pixis memisahkan Levi dan si bocah melalui sanggahan terbuka. Tak ada satupun pernyataan penolakan, baik di pihak sang korporal maupun si bocah.

Levi berhenti berharap dan meminta, begitu pula Mike.

Pria ini menghela nafas panjang sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuk. Ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar.

"_Then, _aku akan menunggu di bawah."

"Huh?"

Langkahnya terhenti. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tua pria pirang itu, "_we're gonna kick those Kaiju's asses._"

Levi mendengus, menahan tawa kecut, "kau sangat payah dalam membuat lelucon, Mike. Tentu kita tidak akan ditu—"

"Yah, dibilang begitu pun, aku semakin tidak yakin_." _Tepat saat sirine Shatterdome kembali bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan nada monoton, kedua kaki besarnya menginjak panel tembus cahaya. Nyaris menghilangkan aroma dan bayangan miliknya. "Aku percaya kali ini kau akan _benar-benar_ keluar. Dengan ataupun tanpa perintah si kakek. _Bye, see you at the neural handshake—or someone else's brain. Haha."_

Mungkin, mungkin saja, Levi melewatkan satu di antara banyaknya kalimat yang terlisan dari Mike. Jika saja—ya—ia lebih memerhatikan apa yang pria itu katakan, tentu gambaran nyata dari situasi saat ini takkan meruntuhkan sisi logisnya. Buru-buru ia menyalakan layar hologram yang secara langsung terhubung dengan kamera Shatterdome. Buruk, terlalu menyeramkan, seperti masa lalu yang terulang kembali. Bagai buku yang telah lama ditutupnya memilih untuk terbuka tanpa diminta.

Tiga Jaeger seolah menghilang ditelan kabut dan badai Pasifik. Hanya _Rogue Titan _yang masih berdiri sejajar dengan setidaknya dua ekor kaiju tipe semi-reptil di antara deburan keras ombak. Lengan-lengan baja miliknya menebas moncong serta ekor kaiju-kaiju tersebut sekaligus. Diakhiri dengan mosi rotasi dan teknik pengunci siku, dapat dipastikan kemenangan mutlak dipegang oleh sang Jaeger.

Kembali mengingat fragmen di masa lalu, ada postulasi yang menjawab begitu banyak pertanyaan. Sembari mengepalkan jemari kuat-kuat, sang korporal mengetahui hal paling fundamental yang selama ini kian mengacaukan benaknya. Alasan mengapa Pixis menyerahkan _Wings of Freedom _semenjak kejadian naas bertahun-tahun lalu padanya, jenis-jenis misi perburuan Kaiju di luar garis perbatasan _north coast_, kemudian—kenyataan bila _Rogue Titan _tak lagi diperbolehkannya tuk dikendalikan. Semua alasan yang ada berfokus pada satu titik. Meski telah menyadari hal tersebut sejak awal, Levi menganggap jika kematian Irvin Smith menjadi kandidat penyebab terbesar. Tidak, malah sebaliknya. Bukan pada kematian sang wakil komandan, namun tepat pada kemampuan lain yang dahulu hingga saat ini masih dimiliki oleh Jaeger tertua dari generasi Mark III tersebut.

Lalu, menjelaskan dan bertanggung jawab terhadap mode R.A.B.I.T yang kerap dialami Eren selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Ya. Selama bocah itu berada di dalam Jaeger-nya.

Kerutan kasar di persimpangan antara kedua alisnya mengindikasikan adanya kekecewaan yang bercampur emosi lain. Tak pernah sebelumnya, ia merasakan benih-benih ketakutan seperti ini. Seolah emosi-emosi yang berupaya dikuburnya dalam-dalam berusaha menyeruak dari dasar jiwanya yang telah terkunci rapat.

Kali ini, pria pemilik _Wings of Freedom _itu akan memastikan seorang diri bila _kehilangan _demi memertahankan peradaban manusia tak perlu terulang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Persetan dengan perintah maupun aturan yang mengikat. Baginya, nyawa Eren sama saja dengan separuh jiwanya yang terbawa pergi oleh Irvin di alam baka.

Sekali lagi, kengerian Pasifik akan menuai terlalu banyak darah kali ini. Levi meyakini hal tersebut. Sebab, prognosis pertempuran telah terlukis jelas. Bukannya terlalu hiperbolis, namun intuisi pria ini selalu berada di puncak segitiga rantai kehidupan.

* * *

Berada di antara timbunan tubuh Kaiju yang dikeringkan secara utuh menggunakan amonia adalah bentuk keisengan sesaat milik Hanji. Perbuatannya membuat aroma menusuk hidung bertebaran di seantero ruangan pribadi yang disediakan kesatuan untuknya. Tabung-tabung berisi potongan organ-organ vital Kaiju berseliweran di mana-mana. Belum lagi kabel-kabel serta kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Anggap saja dia adalah benar seorang _kaiju groupies—_panggilan Levi terkhusus padanya. Namun, inilah hidup yang dicintai sekaligus dibencinya. Menjadi peneliti Kaiju sama sekali tak pernah telintas dalam seribu mimpi masa ciliknya. Kecuali jika kaiju-kaiju yang berani dimutilasinya adalah sekumpulan monster menyeramkan yang telah berhasil merenggut nyawa orang-orang tak berdosa.

Ia masih normal, tentu. Masih berbentuk manusia, tetapi dengan otak yang tergila-gila dengan segala hal yang berbau kaiju. Levi menemukan wanita ini di sebuah bar mini saat misi terakhir bersama Irvin di Tokyo, Jepang, membuahkan kemenangan yang menghentakkan bumi. Hanji hanyalah seorang laboran di sebuah institusi biohazard milih swasta—yang secara tidak langsung sangat bergantung pada donator kaya raya. Tugasnya? Seorang pengendali sekaligus pengatur kadar toksisitas lingkungan akibat pengaruh buruk yang dibawa oleh kaiju-kaiju itu. Pemotongan gaji yang memalukan di akhir tahun menjadikan wanita setengah waras ini tenggelam dalam alkohol. Ia mabuk, begitu katanya, namun masih mampu mengisi teka-teki silang dengan cermat dan cepat. Ada ketertarikan tersendiri yang secara ajaib muncul di pikiran sang korporal muda kala wanita itu mencecarinya perihal teori-teori matematis berbau sains akan kedatangan kaiju di masa depan. Membawa pulang wanita gila ini akan menjadi kado paling mujarab untuk memulihkan kondisi Scouting Legion yang kian memanas akibat penurunan populasi manusia semenjak serangan kaiju kategori tiga di San Fransisco, USA, beberapa minggu lalu.

"_Well, _seperti yang kau lihat sendiri. Kaiju-kaiju ini akan mengalami evolusi. Artinya, tak lama lagi mereka akan mampu membaca pola penyerangan kita. Kurasa, pihak militer saat ini hanyalah sekumpulan tupai-tupai tak berotak atau mungkin saja—_umm—_chipmunk? Menggunakan peluru, katanya? _Heh, _membunuh kaiju kategori empat sama saja membuat kaiju baru. Hahahaha. _Chipmunk—haha—_dulu, waktu aku masih sangat mungil, ibuku membelikan seekor _chipmunk _untukku tapi yahh—malah kujadikan hewan percobaan untuk karneval sains sekolah. Sedih sekali nasibnya."

Levi memerhatikan tanpa minat, tentu saja. Meski Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak seorang diri, ia terlalu sibuk mengamati perubahan warna pada _wine _dalam sloki miliknya.

"Hn. Kuharap teorimu memiliki bukti nyata."

"Huh? K-kau percaya?"

Seringai Levi mengakhiri pembicaraan di malam berhujan itu. Mantel hitam yang dikenakannya bagai sepasang sayap yang seolah menyembunyikan sosoknya di antara temaramnya sinar. Hanji menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengingat-ingat binatang nokturnal yang pandai melarikan diri.

"_Meet me at the Tokyo Bay, 11 p.m. _Biarkan petinggi Scouting Legion mendengarkan kisahmu itu, _Mam._"

Memutar kembali kaset masa lalu adalah hal yang paling dibenci Hanji. Saat ia meringsut bangun dari keterpurukan, yang didapatkannya hanyalah tatapan sendu seorang gadis berparas ayu bernama Petra Ral. Salah satu asisten teknokrat yang tergabung dalam usaha merestorasi _Rogue Titan_.

"_Oui, _Petra?"

"Umm. Aku sebenarnya memang berniat mendatangi ruanganmu, tetapi aku malah berpapasan dengan_nya_. Jadi, aku punya dua alasan kuat mengapa aku berada di sini sekarang." Jawabnya diakhiri dengan senyum. Gadis ini selalu paham cara menyejukkan hati orang-orang yang kalut.

Wanita itu segera bangkit dan membereskan sisa potongan organ Kaiju yang melekat di jas laboratoriumnya. Ia menegakkan bingkai kacamata miliknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Memangnya ada apa? Dan—siapa sosok yang kau temui?"

Gadis manis itu tersenyum tipis, "Korporal Levi, tentu."

"_That shortie? _Di mana? Di mana? _DI MANA DIAAA_?" Spontan, peneliti kaiju itu melompat dan berlari menuju pintu. Memutar-mutar grendel besi berbentuk mirip stiran pada kapal tanker. Bukan sapaan hangat yang didapatkannya kemudian, melainkan tatapan kaget beberapa pekerja yang sibuk mendorong sisa ransum ke arah geladak bunker. Petra nampak menggembungkan pipi menahan tawa.

"_Well, _dia sudah pergi tentunya. Jangan khawatir, dia menitipkan pesan kok untukmu. Ah—"

"Oh ya? Apa yang dikatakan si pendek itu, huh? Aku curiga dia hanya membawakan surat permintaan pengunduran diri dari si kakek botak itu untukku. Hahaha. Yah, lagipula aku sudah tidak peduli. Kalau diusir pun, masih ada Shatterdome lain yang bisa kutinggali—_or else._" ucapnya sembari mengudikkan bahu tak yakin.

Si gadis berpakaian jas serta _blazer _pastel namun dilengkapi dengan bawahan semi militer itu melangkah mendekati salah satu pojok teraman di ruangan _mungil _milik Hanji. Ia menepikan diri sementara si peneliti berbakat tersebut merapikan sisa-sisa organ kaiju yang bergelimpahan. Susah payah ia mengangkat satu belahan otak sekunder kaiju yang berbau amonia kembali ke dalam tabung kaca. Buru-buru Petra ikut membantu kegiatan Hanji. Selama kurang lebih limabelas menit, acara bersih-membersihkan versi mini itu pun selesai. Hanji mengelap keringan yang bercucuran di dahi dan tengkuknya oleh kain bersih yang telah ditawarkan Petra.

"_Merci._"

"Sama-sama. Oh iya, aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya Hanji berasal dari mana? Soalnya dari tadi, kau menggunakan beberapa kosakata dalam bahasa Perancis." tanya si gadis manis setelah menerima segelas botol kaca berisi soda perisa lemon dari tangan Hanji.

Menghabiskan tanpa sisa bersama bunyi tegukan, lalu diakhiri dengan sendawa keras, gadis berkacamata kotak itu melanjutkan dengan kikikan, "yah, boleh dibilang aku ini setengah berdarah Perancis dan setengah berdarah Asia. Nenek dari pihak ibuku memang lahir di Lyon, tetapi kakekku bukan orang Perancis asli. Mereka memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Jepang karena ada propaganda ras saat itu. Hanya sebatas itu yang kutahu. Sedangkan ayahku berwarga negara Jepang. Hehe. Dan—kau melupakan dua alasan kenapa kau ada di sini, Petra _dear._"

"Ups, _sorry_. Itu yang sesungguhnya ingin kusampaikan padamu. _Erm, _aku ke sini karena—aku tertarik dengan satu hal." tuturnya seraya menyandarkan punggung di tepian meja tinggi. Kedua mata birunya mengikuti gerakan air dalam botol soda.

"Tertarik akan hal?" lanjut Hanji tanpa menoleh ke arah si gadis. Petra menawarkan senyuman—lagi.

"Tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kau, wakil komandan Irvin, dan juga—_corporal_."

"Oh. Oke." Hanji menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi. Tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pangkal diskusi yang ingin dimulai oleh Petra.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku berharap bisa mengendarai Jaeger. Satu kali, aku pernah mengikuti simulasi percobaan pilot dan nilaiku lumayan bagus. Tetapi, komandan chief yang saat itu bertugas hanya memberiku jawaban singkat. Selamanya, aku tak bisa berada di dalam Jaeger. Awalnya, aku sulit memahami. Hingga suatu hari saat kaiju kategori IV muncul pertama kali di perbatasan garis perang Shatterdome ini. Aku—terlalu lemah dalam mengatur emosi dan perasaan. Kedua hal itu malah akan menjebloskan kita ke dalam mode R.A.B.I.T, bukan? Tapi, seandainya saja ada yang menanyakan hal ini padaku—dengan siapa aku ingin melakukan _drift_, spontan aku akan langsung menjawab—"

Hanji segera memotong, "—dengan Levi, yeah. Apa aku salah?"

Pipi si gadis memerah seketika. Wanita nyentrik bernama Hanji itu berbicara kembali, "asal kau tahu saja, dia itu mampu melakukan _drift _dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Percayalah. Err—kau tidak mau menghabisi soda itu? Hehe." Telunjuknya tepat mengarah pada botol soda dalam genggaman Petra. Sepertinya tidak laku.

"_Oh, here_! Haha. Kurasa, kau benar-benar kehausan ya, Hanji."

"_Yeah, terribly. _Kakek tua itu membuatku _haus _darah seketika. _No, _aku hanya bercanda. Hahaha. Tapi—kalau aku jadi kau dan benar-benar tergila-gila dengan si pendek itu—" Petra refleks menginjak kaki Hanji, "—_ouch! _Dasar kau ini. Yahh, selamanya sih tidak mungkin, bahkan sampai aku dimakan kaiju pun—aku sama sekali tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun padanya. Hmm, dia itu—terlalu sulit untuk dipahami. _But! _Kalau aku jadi kau, maka aku tidak akan bersedia berbagi otak dengannya. _Never._"

"Kenapa?"

Hanji melirik dari sudut ekor mata miliknya. Lalu, melihat ke arah kesepuluh jemari kakinya, "karena—berbagi memori dengan orang yang sama-sama memiliki masa lalu kelam itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan sebenarnya."

"Ada rahasia yang tidak ingin dibagi, itulah prinsipku. Kuharap, selamanya akan tetap seperti itu." sambungnya tanpa beban dan diakhiri dengan bibir yang mengulum senyum, "mengenai Irvin—aku tidak yakin dengan kejadian yang aktual, meski tanpa melihat pun, aku bisa menebak apa yang si pendek itu berusaha lupakan. _Hahh._ Sejujurnya, aku belum ditetapkan sebagai bagian dari kesatuan ini secara ofisial—setidaknya sampai kasus itu terjadi sih." Menggaruk-garuk tengkuk dan mengatur pandangan pada tentakel-tentakel otak sekunder kaiju yang bergerak-gerak dalam cairan tabung kaca, "Levi menginginkan kebebasan, maka dari itu, _Rogue Titan _diserahtugaskan kepada pilot lain yang lebih kompaktibel. Kini, _Wings of Freedom _adalah miliknya. Tetapi, aku yakin, suatu hari nanti si pendek itu akan berada di dalam Jaeger yang seharusnya tetap dipercayakan kepadanya. _I believe it, no matter what._"

"Kau—benar-benar percaya akan hal itu, Hanji?" konfesi ketidakyakinan mengubah air wajah Petra seketika. Buru-buru gadis itu menggelengkan kepala sebelum wanita yang saat ini mengajaknya beradu dalam pembicaraan menengok cepat ke arahnya. "Maaf, aku hanya—"

Hanji semakin melebarkan senyumnya, memerlihatkan deretan gigi yang putih, "_croyant est chose fondamentale pour la derive.*_" Dan, Hanji resmi menghabiskan dua botol soda lemon sekaligus. Dalam tegukan rakus dan membuang botol soda milik Petra ke sembarang arah, "_ups._"

Petra mengerutkan alis seraya melipat tangan di dada. Mengerucutkan bibir layaknya balita yang merajuk.

"Aku harus membereskan sampah-sampah ini jika saja kakek tua benar-benar akan menendang bokongku. Haha. Kau mau membantu, Petra _dear_?"

Gadis manis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, namun cukup lega mendengar sedikit hal dari percakapan yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit itu. Mendekati pusat keramaian dari laboratorium Hanji, Petra menemukan sebuah ingatan yang menjadi titik awal keberadaannya di tempat ini. Sontak, ia mengobok-obok saku dalam jas miliknya dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kotak tiga dimensi berbalut besi perak. Diserahkannya benda aneh itu pada Hanji.

"Eh?"

"Ini—benda yang dititipkan Levi padaku. Katanya, masukkan saja kode sandinya, maka kau akan tahu apa maksudnya. Kurasa ada hal penting di dalamnya. Dan juga—_ah! _Gara-gara perbincangan ini, aku hampir lupa dengan alasanku kemari. Sebenarnya, Komandan Pixis sangat marah padamu, Hanji. Tapi—beliau memintaku untuk memberitahumu bahwa kau diberi akses memberi _perintah _pada Jaeger yang masih bertempur di luar sana. Seolah-olah, beliau merasa tertampar dengan argumenmu itu. Berkatmu juga, kurasa beliau menyadari sesuatu. Secara implisit, tentu."

Sekonyong-konyong, Hanji berbalik ragu. Melotot dan nyaris meremukkan benda berlendir aneh yang digenggamnya. Ada kilatan tajam yang seolah menyambar dari arah kaca di antara bingkai _specs _yang dikenakan olehnya. Rupanya, wanita itu kembali pada mode _geek_.

"K-k-kau tidak bercanda, bukan, _hm _Petra?"

Selangkah demi selangkah, dengan hati-hati dan teramat pelan, wanita berjas putih selutut itu mendekati Petra. Di sisi lain, si gadis menengok ke segala sisi, berharap ada hal yang mampu menyelematkannya dari terkaman predator aneh di hadapannya itu. Tetapi, bukannya mundur, ia memilih tuk berdiri tegap dan tersenyum cerah.

"AAAA! I-I-ITU ARTINYA SI CEBOL ITU AKAN TURUN! AAAA! HARUS CEPAT! HARUS CEPAT!"

"Huh? A-apanya yang harus cepat, Hanji?" tanya Petra dalam kebingungan. Dalam mosi secepat cahaya, Hanji menepuk dan nyaris mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis berambut pastel oranye itu. Wajahnya yang teramat dekat meski tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang hitam menyeramkan cukup menjawab pertanyaan yang segera muncul di benaknya. Si peneliti tertawa, terkikik, dan tersenyum-senyum tak wajar. Sebaliknya, yang merasa terintimidasi hanya menawarkan tatapan malas.

"Hanji?"

Tepukan dan usapan pelan di puncak kepala Petra mengakhiri percakapan keduanya. Hanji memutar tubuh gadis itu dan mendorongnya menjauhi ruangan yang disesaki dengan formulasi-formulasi mengerikan ciptaan sang _creator_. Hanji melambaikan tangan ke arah Petra sebagai salam perpisahan dan membanting pintu hingga menimbulkan suara berisik. Hasil dari perbuatan nyeleneh Hanji ialah gedoran-gedoran yang tentu saja berasal dari sosok yang berhasil diusirnya dengan ilegal.

Hanji nampak tak peduli. Ia memfokuskan sepenuhnya pada benda berbentuk kotak yang diserahkan Petra padanya. Milik sang korporal yang dititipkan padanya.

"Kuharap kau sudah memikirkan baik-baik akan hal ini, Levi. Dan juga—semoga rencanamu kali ini dapat membuahkan hasil. _Yosh. Time to work!_"

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

SUPER CLIFFY! YAAAAAY! #ditaboksamareaderberjamaah

DAN BARU BISA APDET! YAAAY! #dibuangkeangkasa :'D

Mohon maaf ya, semuanya. Saya baru nyelesaiin ujian di bagian bedah. Jadi ya, gini deh. #emotnyungsep

Untuk _glossary-_nya :

*) Hemisfer itu belahan otak. Istilah medisnya.*)

*) Cerebrum artinya otak.

*) _Kaiju groupie _itu sekumpulan orang yang terlalu maniak sama kaiju.

*)DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) adalah agensi milik Departemen Pertahanan AS yang bertanggung jawab dalam pengembangan/riset tekonologi militer. Sesuai dalam filmnya juga (Pacific Rim), Jaeger awalnya dikembangkan dari proyeknya DARPA.

*) Mark I itu merujuk pada waktu pengeluaran si Jaeger itu. Semacam edisi gitu deh. Kebetulan kalau di penpik ini, saya jadiin si Rogue Titan sebagai Mark I. sedangkan di Pacific Rim sendiri, Gipsy Danger (Jaeger _mainstream_) adalah Mark III.

*)_ Croyant est chose fondamentale pour la derive _dalam bahasa Perancis artinya percaya merupakan hal yang paling fundamental dalam melakukan drift. (kayaknya sih salah banget ya translasinya, maklum cuma pakai gugel translet). Hiks.

Okeh, jadi chapter ini hanya memusatkan pada para pembesar Scouting Legion. Hehe. _No kiddos here. _Wkwk. Juga, ada sedikit petunjuk mengenai kenapa ini dan kenapa itu (maksud lo?). Haha. Tapi endingnya bikin penasaran banget ya? (ditimpukin massa). XD

Ternyata saya bikin porsi Hanji jauh lebih banyak dibanding Levi sendiri. Nyahaha. Hanji itu berkarakter. Jadi, menggambarkan dia secara keseluruhan itu butuh imajinasi. Berkhayal soal wajahnya yang masuk mode nyeremin itu lho setiap kali dia ketemu Kaiju baru. Wkwk.

Buat Teteh Ambu, chapter ini mugi-mugi gak ngebosenin ya. Buat reader lainnya juga. Huks. :')

Duh, chapter ini cepet-cepet diselesaiin pas udahan sama ujian. Jadi, kalau ada yang ngerasa agak aneh (dan memang benar-benar aneh) sama chapter ini, saya minta maaf ya. m_m

Oke deh. Daripada saya nambah-nambahin _count words_-nya, saya tutup aja dulu ya sesi curhat colongannya author. Hihi.

_Happy reading and reviewing! _:D


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-4-**

**Bond**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Monitor segiempat berbagai ukuran menyala dan melingkupi satu tubuh yang sedari tadi tampak memandangi diagram berhologram. Dipenuhi angka-angka _binary_ yang rumit dan kompleks. Sinar dari arah layar memantul tepat di kedua kaca _specs-_nya. Sembari menggigiti kuku dan bergumam tak jelas, sosok ini tak sedetik pun memejamkan mata meski efek radiasi monitor akan semakin merabunkan mata miliknya. Sesekali pula, pemilik _specs _berwujud wanita berambut ekor kuda ini akan bangkit dari kursinya dan memukul meja penuh nafsu. Setelah duduk dan menghembuskan nafas panjang-panjang untuk menenangkan diri, barulah ia merebahkan tubuh di kursi roda yang didudukinya. Dengusan penuh kontradiksi menjadi penutup final atas begitu banyaknya realita yang dijumpainya selama kurang lebih empat jam berturut-turut.

Menengok ke belakang, jam dinding menunjukkan angka satu dini hari. Tak ada rasa ngantuk maupun lelah yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia setia dengan jenis pekerjaannya kali ini. Menginvestigasi keseluruhan transkrip data untuk diubah sepenuhnya menjadi file yang dapat dibaca oleh aplikasi pemutar video dan suara.

"Jadi, begitu ya."—menundukkan wajah dan membenarkan letak gagang kacamata yang selalu terjatuh dari puncak hidung. Meninggalkan wilayah dunia digital untuk sementara dan menuju dapur untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi. Punggung bersandar pada tembok yang dingin, bibir menyeruput kopi pahit, dan ada wajah yang menahan terlalu banyak emosi. Hingga airmata turut membasahi kerah jas putih selutut miliknya.

Sejak pertama—ya—awal perjumpaan keduanya. Wanita ini menyadari banyak hal yang selalu disembunyikan apik oleh orang itu. Dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi, tatapan mata lelah, bersama kata-kata yang menusuk—semuanya adalah dalih. Karenanya, ia cukup memahami bagaimana kehilangan karena kematian adalah pemegang rekor kesedihan tiap individu. Bukan oleh kematian itu sendiri, tetapi lebih kepada sosok-sosok yang tak lagi bersanding dengannya meski diminta berulang kali. Kekosongan justru mengisi ruangan yang tersedia. Sebab itu, Hanji—wanita ini—beringsut dari posisi awal, lalu terduduk diam hingga menangis layaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja kehilangan boneka _teddy _kesayangan.

Untuk beberapa menit, ia tetap di sana. Kantung berwarna ungu kehitaman di bawah mata hazel itu memberat tiap kali ia berusaha untuk membukanya. Namun, kesadarannya penuh kembali kala bunyi alarm yang bersumber dari arah pintu berbunyi tiga kali tanpa henti.

Memaksa diri tuk bangkit, Hanji melangkah mendekati arah suara. Melirik dari kaca penyusup, adalah wajah oval bulat disertai rambut oranye pastel yang tampak menyembul. Ada dua alis yang mengkerut dan diperparah dengan ekspresi super cemas.

Dalam kerelaan, pintu membuka perlahan. Tanpa basa-basi panjang, sosok gadis teknokrat yang beberapa saat lalu telah mendatanginya kian menghambur masuk. Memandangi ada bekas-bekas airmata dan cairan pekat jernih yang turun dari lubang hidungnya, pertanyaan besar membuat gadis bernama Petra Ral itu memeluk si wanita, "_are you ok? _Kau—terlihat sangat kacau, Hanji."

"Ha-ha. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Err—_kurasa_."

Senyum menjadi penawar hati dari Petra, "boleh aku duduk? Maaf, aku menginvasi kamarmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat capek kalau harus menggedor pintu baja laboratorium milikmu. Jadi—setelah menimbang-nimbang begitu lama, aku akhirnya berniat mengunjungimu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Instingku berkata demikian." tutur gadis itu cepat. Ia mengambil salah satu sofa mungil untuk didudukinya. Si pemilik kamar yang kebetulan nampak dipenuhi kekalutan hanya memberi tatapan kosong. "Hanji, kau yakin kalau kau—baik-baik saja, bukan? Aku merasa—"

"Yeah, _I'm fine_. Hanya saja—kau mau kubuatkan apa? Dan—oh ya, maaf soal tadi sore. Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai mengusirmu begitu saja. Hahaha." Di balik tawa yang diumbar, ada nada pahit di baliknya. Petra menyadari akan hal itu. Ia justru kembali memeluk wanita di hadapannya.

"Katakan padaku jika terjadi sesuatu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, Hanji. Kau tentu bukan satu di antara wanita-wanita yang mudah meneteskan airmata, 'kan? Kalau kau sampai begini, pasti ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang teramat menyedihkan."

Hanji dituntun untuk bersantai sejenak di salah satu sofa. Petra terduduk kembali di sofa yang dipilihnya. Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan nafas banyak-banyak, wanita berkacamata kotak itu mengangkat wajah sembari membersihkan embun di kaca _specs-_nya. Ia membuka suara, "aku tidak tahu apakah ini salah atau tidak. Tetapi, aku percaya padamu, Petra. Sebelum membeberkan kisah yang sesungguhya, maukah kau untuk menyimpan hal ini dan tidak memberitahunya kepada siapapun? Kau harus berjanji padaku."

Wajah serius wanita itu membuat Petra meneguk ludah. Namun, senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya menjadi jawaban yang melebihi kejujuran itu sendiri.

"_I will_."

Sedikit meneleng ke samping dan menghampiri barisan monitor yang memenuhi meja kerja miliknya, Hanji mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk kubikel kecil yang tak lagi bersinar. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan benda aneh tersebut di atas meja lain yang memisahkan dirinya dan Petra. Tak ada kata yang terdengar kemudian. Hanji membiarkan Petra membuat kesimpulan.

"Kau tahu benda apa itu? Kau yang menyerahkan padaku sore tadi, bukan?" Pertanyaan pembuka ini semakin meningkatkan rasa penasaran gadis yang kini berbalut pakaian istirahat, bukan lagi seragam semi militer harian. Hanji memangku dagu di antara buku-buku jemarinya. Memberi tatapan serius ke arah Petra. Kubikel mini itu berguling layaknya dadu catur dalam permainan _jigsaw _dan berhenti di tepian meja. Warna metaliknya terpantul oleh sinar lampu ruangan yang sedikit remang.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, "Korporal hanya menitipkan benda ini padaku. Sepertinya sangat penting, jadi aku tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam."

"Hn, itu karena kau masih sangat polos, _dear_," Mendengar hal ini, Petra bersungut, "_clue-_nya adalah—_blackbox._"

Tepat ketika Hanji menyebutkan kata kunci yang nantinya akan memberi petunjuk besar arah pembicaraan keduanya, kecurigaan gadis ini bertambah dua kali lipat. Ia menggigiti bibirnya resah. Mengerutkan kening yang diakhiri dengan konklusi terbesar di benaknya. Spontan, hanya mulut yang tertangkup dalam tangan yang bisa ditawarkan gadis itu. Seolah, ia tak bisa mempercayai benda apa yang dititipkan Levi padanya petang tadi.

"Han-Hanji—ti-ti-tidak mungkin Korporal memiliki benda i—"

"Memang tidak secara resmi. Lebih tepatnya—si pendek itu mencurinya. Ya. Benda ini adalah _microchip_ otak sekunder _Rogue Titan_. Berisi semua memori yang berhubungan dengan kejadian terbesar di masa lalu. Dan—si pendek itu memintaku untuk menyelidikinya. Untuk apa, sampai detik ini aku masih menduga-duganya. Yep."

Tabir rahasia terbuka perlahan. Mengungkap misteri yang akan membawa masa depan ke sebuah adegan di masa lalu. Menggiring apapun untuk dilahap secara utuh oleh memori-memori tak bertuan. Rogue Titan adalah bukti sejarah peradaban manusia. Namun, di saat kehancurannya menyebabkan penderitaan. Ada penjelasan yang akan terbongkar dari sebuah kotak kecil. Bagai Pandora _box_.

_Let's bring the darkness back._

_"_Permasalahan yang kuhadapi kali ini adalah menemukan momen yang tepat untuk memerlihatkan kenyataan yang tak pernah terungkap selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun belakangan. Tentang kematian Irvin, awal peluncuran Rogue Titan, hingga—_huh—_bagaimana Levi mampu bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Nyaris tak ada satupun yang bisa kupahami. Yang kulakukan selama mengobrak-abrik data dalam _microchip _itu hanya melotot, menahan tangis, dan—menyaksikan memori yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kuharap si pendek itu sudah memikirkan matang-matang apapun yang tengah direncanakannya sekarang. Sebab, sudah terlambat jika ingin menarik kembali apa yang telah dikorbankannya." Hanji mencoba memberi penuturan. Tetapi, badai kekalutan masih melanda dirinya. Wanita itu melindungi diri dengan memeluk tubuhnya. Petra ikut terdiam. Turut memandangi kegelisahan Hanji yang tertutupi oleh pertahanan diri. Mengakhiri suasana tidak menyenangkan itu, ia lekas berdiri. Melangkah menuju dapur kembali. "Oh iya, kau mungkin butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Di luar benar-benar dingin. _Brr. __Anyway, _kau ingin minum apa, _dear_? Kopi? Coklat?"

Perhatian si gadis membuyar. Ia pun berdiri tegap dan menahan sosok yang akan menghilang, "Hanji!"

"Huh? Apa?"

Kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berpikir. Lama hingga bunyi alarm aneh berdenging membuat kepala berdenyut-denyut. Sontak, keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yakni, tepat di salah satu monitor milik Hanji. Wanita itu melompat dan menganalisa cepat penyebab bunyi alarm yang membising ribut. Membuka data-data yang muncul sesaat setelahnya, Petra membuat suara.

"Itu—_Wings of Freedom_. Ya. Aku bisa tahu dari kode sinyal yang dilepaskannya ke udara. Sepertinya, Levi mematikan inti mesin."

Hanji melotot tajam, "apa?! Dasar si cebol itu! Apa yang ada dalam otaknya, huh? Mematikan mesin Jaeger selagi berada dalam lautan sama saja dengan cari mati!"

"Tidak kecuali ia ingin berganti posisi." lanjut si gadis tanpa berkedip. Terus memerhatikan titik koordinat Jaeger milik Levi tersebut. "Kurasa—kurasa ia akan bertukar tempat dengan kopilot Jaeger di depannya."

Melebarkan titik pelacakan dan memunculkan gambar analog dua Jaeger yang saling berhadapan. Hanji nyaris meremukkan _mouse _papan tombol komputer miliknya. Dalam suara yang hampir berbisik, ia berujar.

"_Rogue Titan_."

* * *

Alarm pintu gerbang Shatterdome terdengar bersautan. Memberi efek dengung yang memekikkan. Beberapa menit berlalu oleh bising sempurna yang nyaris melumpuhkan pendengaran manusia normal. Bukan secara kebetulan alarm terebut harus mengusir begitu banyak keributan yang kini mengacaukan poin konsentrasi para teknisi di dalam lapangan komando unit-unit Jaeger milik Scouting Legion. Mulut Shatterdome menganga dan memuntahkan sebuah kepala magnus dengan dua biji mata seluas lapangan tenis. Menyala-nyala dan berkedip bagai pohon natal yang berkerlap-kerlip di antara gelapnya malam suci. Warna biru metalik dengan perak baja nitrat saling memantulkan sinar yang berasal dari lampu sorot raksasa gerbang peluncuran. Saat bagian paling superior dari tubuhnya menyatu dengan pars inferior, bunyi desing layaknya peluit sasangkala kian meluruhkan serta menyepikan suasana seketika. Sekonyong-konyong, muncullah sebuah sosok raksasa dengan dua buah sayap yang siap menerbangkan mimpinya ke manapun tempat yang disukainya. Angin serta badai ombak Pasifik ikut mengiringi kedatangan dan kepergian benda berkonsistensi plat titanium murni setinggi delapan ribu kaki tersebut.

_Wings of Freedom _menyusul para Jaeger yang telah terlebih dahulu menyapa kengerian lain di tiap dayuh peluh Pasifik dan lautannya.

Persiapan _neural handshake _bagi Levi tak pernah sesulit saat ia harus berhadapan dengan sepasang mata _turquoise _hangat. Lalu, _drift. _Baginya, berbagi memori dengan siapapun adalah hal yang paling mudah. Kuncinya terletak pada satu poin. Ia tak membawa prasangka apapun terhadap calon partnernya. Termasuk membuang jauh-jauh memori masa lalu dan menyisakan kekosongan yang bersifat stabil dalam _memory storage _miliknya. Layaknya kartu penyimpan kenangan, pemrograman khusus akan bekerja tepat ketika perintah penghapusan sementara terlaksana. Jika disamakan dengan _recycle bin _dalam komputer, maka seperti itu pula cara otak korporal berwajah minim ekspresi ini bertindak. Luka-luka selama pertempuran adalah pengingat akan takdir yang mendekati kematian. Mengajarinya tuk tetap bertahan hidup, sesulit apapun juga, dan mengendalikan R.A.B.I.T. Apa yang tersimpan dalam hati maupun benak pria berusia tiga puluh satu tahun ini hanyalah misteri lain yang sulit terlihat saat proses _drift _berlangsung.

Teriakan massa dan serangkaian percobaan pemutusan jaringan konektor antara inti mesin Jaeger dengan pusat kendali dalam Shatterdome sama sekali tidak mengacaukan apapun yang telah terjadi. Selama _drift _berlangsung, maka raksasa bertubuh baja tersebut akan bergantung sepenuhnya pada dua belah otak pengendalinya, yakni pilot beserta kopilot yang telah mengalami penyatuan kolektif melalui transformasi _neural handshake_. Dalam kata lain, Jaeger bersayap ini diluncurkan tanpa komando resmi chief Komandan kesatuan, _Commander _Pixis. Lebih singkatnya, kabur.

Kegelisahan, kemarahan, dan kekalutan bercampur aduk menjadi satu seketika. Layar demi layar hologram milik pusat kendali Shatterdome yang kini dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh sang komandan memerlihatkan teknis _Wings of Freedom _melepaskan diri tanpa perintah. Sungguh mengesankan. Armin yang berusia paling inferior dibanding teknisi lainnya tersenyum diam-diam saat mendapatkan Jaeger bersayap tersebut sanggup bertahan dari serangkaian kesulitan peluncuran yang tidak secara utuh. Dibutuhkan kemampuan yang melebihi pengalaman seribu kali jam terbang agar proses _drift _tanpa disertai pengendalian velositas perjalanan syaraf dari satu kabel ke kabel lainnya dari luar tidak menyebabkan kerusakan di organ internal para pilot itu sendiri. Levi maupun Mike mengetahui pasti bagaimana Pixis mengatur pion serta bidak caturnya untuk tetap berada di atas papan yang dipenuhi dengan pasir magnetis. Tujuannya hanya satu hal dan korporal bertubuh mungil ini jauh lebih pandai dalam urusan melepaskan diri dari belenggu rantai sebuah permainan yang sejak awal merusak sistem pengaturan Jaeger. Sejarah berubah oleh perilaku diktator seorang kakek tua dengan kebencian yang mendalam dengan adegan demi adegan masa lalu saat Rogue Titan berjalan terombang-ambing di antara dua samudera dan dua benua hingga terdampar dalam posisi mengenaskan di puncak kutub. Menyisakan luka menyayat di hati satu-satunya pilot yang kini hidup dan membawa pulang serpihan tubuh Jaeger terkuat sepanjang masa tersebut. Seorang diri.

Mike Zacharius melewati begitu banyak jembatan berkelok berbentuk klise memori dalam mode penyatuan dua hemisfer otak. Terkadang ia menemukan secuil tampilan gambar beberapa manusia tak bergerak berwarna hitam putih yang menghilang dalam hitungan nanosekon. Ia tentu mampu membedakan memori milik siapa yang berseliweran dan berlarian ke sana kemari saat _drift _memberinya akses cukup besar terhadap isi otak partnernya itu, namun hasil yang cukup nihil menjadi titik final begitu kesadaran memaksanya tuk membuka mata. Hanya deburan ombak Pasifik disertai badai topan berkecepatan dua ribu knot yang setia menggantikan sapaan selamat datang.

'_Aku yakin kau akan keluar dengan atau tanpa perintah dari kakek tua itu.'_

Kata-kata itu kian terngiang dalam benak Levi. Seolah mendengung teramat jelas bahkan tak perlu berbicara sekalipun. Mike merasakan sejumput penyesalan, namun lebih banyak dibarengi dengan tamparan kenyataan yang sudah seharusnya diutarakannya sejak awal. Bahkan, jauh—jauh—_jauh _sebelum semuanya harus kembali terulang meski dalam kisah yang berbeda. Sepintas, pria itu mendapatkan Levi yang semakin mengeriputkan kulit-kulit wajahnya. Karenanya, ia hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan ikut merasakan keresahan yang selalu terbaluti kekosongan di sana. Sekali lagi, ia berbisik kecil dalam bentuk doa walau tak yakin akan benar-benar dijawab begitu saja oleh-Nya. Menjadi pilot Jaeger pun, ia tetap berwujud manusia. Seorang hamba Tuhan yang kerapkali dilingkupi salah dan dosa. Kengerian di wajah pria ini tidak menjustifikasi hatinya. Buktinya, ia akan mengujungi kapel di akhir pekan untuk menemui Sang Pencipta. Menyebutkan begitu banyak nama untuk diberkahi selama hidupnya. Dunia yang kini ditinggalinya memang terlalu indah, tetapi kejam di saat yang bersamaan. Namun, ia cukup bersyukur dengan hal-hal kecil di sekitar. Sebab, sekali lagi, kilatan _drift _membawanya ke sebuah memori tua akan masa kecil sang pilot bermata opal itu.

'_My Lord, gives us strength. Give him another reason to keep staying alive.'_*)

Mode penyatuan memori diakhiri dengan kesuksesan. Berdiri tegak di antara deburan ombak Pasifik.

'_Kita akan mengaktifkan mode penyelaman.' _bisik Levi dari dalam benaknya. Sang kopilot mengangguk dan menerima instruksi sang pilot tanpa menyanggah satu kata pun.

Layar virtual berhologram berpiksel menampilkan situasi dalam bentuk digital akan medan tempur mereka. Dapat digerakkan sesuka hati dengan seluruh anggota tubuh para pilot Jaeger di dalam kabin kemudi. Warna biru yang menghambur di bawah kaki-kaki keduanya ditransfigurasi sebagai air lautan Pasifik. Dengan tenaga jet turbo yang menempel di punggung Jaeger tersebut, tingkat kecepatan penyelaman mereka nyaris mencapai sepuluh kali lipat kapal selam militer milik UN. Keputusan singkat Levi kali ini adalah bentuk perintah yang absolut. Mike, sang kopilot, memilih menautkan konsentrasinya secara maksimal pada sayap-sayap _Wings of Freedom _yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi selayaknya sirip-sirip ikan. Menembus deru ombak dari lautan luas di sekitarnya.

Mereka berada sejauh delapanratus meter dari pusat peluncuran Shatterdome. Selama itu pula, komunikasi di antara pilot Jaeger edisi Mark III ini terjadi melalui _drift _yang berjalan dengan mulus. Selain itu, ada kenyataan lain yang perlu dipertegas. Pelepasan yang ilegal memaksa keduanya bergerak sesuai insting.

"Levi, aku menemukan sesuatu."

"_Show me_." titah Levi terdengar monoton bernada rendah. Seketika pula, dari tampilan layar peta pengintai berbentuk lingkaran berlapis milik Mike menunjukkan lampu merah yang berkedip-kedip tiada henti. Setelah membuat kesimpulan, sang pilot memejamkan sepasang biji pualam hitam miliknya, lalu menghentikan langkah. Sosok kopilot di sisi kirinya turut mengikut. Turbin-turbin raksasa di sepanjang garis punggung metalik _Wings of Freedom _berhenti berputar dan tergantikan oleh sayap bersirip kecil. "Kita sudah berada tidak jauh dari _Rogue Titan_."

Kumis pirang Mike bergerak-gerak tak wajar, sel-sel penghidunya kembali menggila, dan pola endusannya mengalami perubahan drastis. Sontak, benaknya menjerit tajam, '_tung-tunggu, Levi. Kurasa ada yang aneh di sini._'

Monitor besar diturunkan dari celah di langit-langit ruangan kemudi pilot Jaeger secara otomatis. Menggantung tepat di antara kokpit pilot dan kopilot. Spontan, Levi mematikan sistem digital dan membuat mode penguncian persisten selama beberapa menit. Dengan begitu, gerakan _Wings of Freedom _tidak akan terombang-ambing meski tekanan bawah laut selama menyelam meningkat pesat. Hitam putih bergaris berkerlap-kerlip seolah ingin memunculkan sebuah gambar tiga dimensi. Kening sang korporal mengernyit tajam, menyipitkan mata, dan memastikan sendiri bila biji opal miliknya menemukan siluet wajah oval terbungkus helm plat hitam metalik. Mike, di sisi lain, mendesis. Menggumamkan kecurigaan perihal Komandan Pixis yang saat ini, tentu, berusaha memblokade sistem pelacakan Jaeger ini. Kekurangan yang sudah seharusnya diatisipasi sejak awal. Bahkan, Mike cukup berterima kasih pada si kakek tua sebab keduanya berhasil mencapai jarak sejauh ini dari garis batas Shatterdome tanpa bantuan pusat kendali inti.

"Pixis merencanakan sesuatu, Levi. Tetapi, sungguh gegabah baginya jika membiarkan kita berjalan tanpa tujuan, bukan?" Mike berasumsi lain. Menunggu beberapa sekon sebelum monitor analog memerlihatkan Eren yang bersusah payah berbicara. Sepintas, ada darah yang mengalir di pelipis-pelipis wajahnya meski terkaver sempurna oleh helm Jaeger-nya. "Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau pasti akan keluar dari sana dengan atau tanpa perintah_nya_."

'_Th-thanks Lord!'_

Pekikan rasa syukur bocah bermata _turquoise _dari balik monitor terdengar samar-samar dan sesekali terputus. Levi semakin mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa kau mengontak kami, Eren?" Tanya sang korporal dalam nada minor yang menyeramkan. Bocah bernama Eren itu meneguk ludah, mencoba membuka suara sebelum pilot Jaeger generasi ketiga ini memotong lagi. Kebiasaan lama yang sangat buruk, "kau seharusnya tetap berada di bawah komando pusat kemudi Shatterdome." Tuntutan seorang hakim pada terdakwa semacam ini semakin membuat adrenalin Eren mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Monitor utama Jaeger memiliki sifat dua arah. Menggunakannya untuk melakukan komunikasi dengan Jaeger lain akan memutus koneksi ke pusat kontrol pemberi perintah yang dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Komandan Pixis. Mencoba mengalihkan kontak akan berakibat terlalu fatal. Resiko terburuk ialah serangan tiba-tiba dari arah tak terduga meski dengan zona pelacakan milik Jaeger. Belum lagi gambaran analog milik Jaeger Eren dan Mikasa tersebut sangat bergantung pada fungsi manual. Contoh sederhananya, mobil mainan bergerak oleh pengendali remot. Namun, secara fungsional, benda tersebut takkan membuat pola kinetis tanpa manusia yang berperan sebagai pengemudi riil.

Salah. Mengingat siapa pemilik Jaeger generasi pertama itu, Levi seharusnya lebih waspada. Bukan pada keputusan imbisil bocah itu, melainkan _alasan _di balik pemutusan sepihak koneksi antara Pixis dengannya. Mengamati wajah Eren yang dipenuhi dengan peluh dan darah, ada pertarungan yang mungkin sulit untuk diakhirinya.

"Mike, kau bica melacak jumlah kaiju yang berada pada radius lima ratus meter dari Jaeger ini bertumpu?" titah Levi tenang. Ia kembali memagutkan mata ke arah layar monitor yang mengalami gangguan pengembalian sinyal. "Eren, biar kutanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau memu—"

'_K__or-corporal! Ka-kami diserang! Terlalu banyak Kaiju kategori I dan II yang mendekati kami. Sonar pelacakan manual telah dimatikan sesuai perintah Komandan Pixis!'_

"Untuk itulah kau sebaiknya tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menghubungi kami, bocah. Jika aku adalah kau, kontak dengan pusat harus tetap berjalan dengan semestinya. Tsk—"

'_Ti-tidak. Maafkan aku, Korporal. Te-tetapi, ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada itu.'_

"Huh?" Levi semakin memicingkan kedua kelopak biji opalnya. Gerakan cepat dari kamera monitor milik Rogue Titan berbalik arah dan memerlihatkan suasana pusat kendali kokpit mereka. Sisi kiri kokpit merupakan wilayah yuridiksi Mikasa sebagai kopilot. Bising sirine samar-samar terdengar beberapa kali meski terganggu oleh sinyal yang terputus sesaat. Ion-ion elektris memancarkan cahaya berkerlip layaknya bola mini di pohon Natal. Plat-plat berinti platina yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung _neural handshake _milik kopilot Rogue Titan mengalami kerusakan minor. Akibatnya, perintah transmisi saraf antara otak Mikasa dengan Jaeger miliknya terputus total hingga seluruh gerakan motoris yang mengalir melalui serabut anterior*) inti penampang neuron tidak berjalan sesuai fungsi normal. Probabilitas sang kopilot lah yang mengalami gangguan tersebut sedari awal adalah konklusi yang dapat ditarik, hingga berdampat amat besar terhadap anggota gerak Jaeger yang dikontrolnya.

Tanpa mengkalkulasi jenis kerusakan yang terjadi pada Jaeger itu, Levi dapat memerkirakan sumber penyebab gangguan. Penggunaan senjata yang berlebihan diperparah dengan kaiju-kaiju yang seolah berlomba-lomba menyerang Jaeger Mark I tersebut. Perkiraan terburuk adalah seluruh jalur neuron yang mengatur gerakan motoris kontralateral sang kopilot akan melumpuh total. Sebelum kecurigaan Levi benar-benar terjadi, satu-satunya jalan keluar ialah dengan mengganti _inti _belahan otak yang lama dengan cerebrum normal.

Pertanyaannya saat ini yakni—dengan siapa Mikasa akan berganti tempat?

"Eren, apa kopilotmu masih dapat menggerakkan tangan kirinya?" Tanya Levi sembari mengecek cetak biru Rogue Titan melalui layar hologram miliknya. Suara _klik _kecil terdengar beberapa kali, bukti bila pria itu sedang menghitung besarnya kerusakan jika inti serabut motoriknya terganggu secara parsial.

Buru-buru bocah Yaeger itu memaksa sang kopilot mengikuti instruksinya. Namun, nihil. Sebagian besar penampang penghubung platina di sepanjang lengan kiri Mikasa seperti mengeras dan sulit digerakkan secara manual olehnya. Gadis itu memekik tajam di tengah-tengah usaha kerasnya mengangkat anggota gerak yang entah mengapa seolah terkena _plegia_—kelumpuhan—yang diakibatkan oleh korsleting neuron motorik sang Jaeger. Eren meneriakkan hal yang sama, tetapi lagi-lagi hasil nol besar semakin memperburuk kerutan kasar di wajahnya. Peluh serta darah kembali menetes walau dari balik kaca helm yang kini melindungi bagian kepala hingga leher miliknya. Suasana dalam kokpit kendali berubah drastis. Diperparah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa beberapa kaiju yang berhasil menukik tajam ke arah mereka setengah jam lalu menyerang secara bersamaan. Alhasil, perubahan pola serangan yang tersusun dalam otak Mikasa dan Eren menghasilkan loncatan-loncatan ion abnormal di sepanjang jalur saraf motorik mereka. Kesepakatan tidak sinergis adalah penyebab utama. Akan tetapi, Mikasa lah yang harus menganggung efek sampingnya.

Bunyi mendenging bertalu-talu membuat sang korporal berbalik cepat. Memandangi Mike dalam ketidakyakinan.

"Levi, satu kaiju kurasa telah mendekati garis pantai _The Wall. _Lalu—tiga kaiju lainnya masih mengelilingi Rogue Titan. Tampaknya, belum ada serangan lagi sejak Jaeger mereka tidak bisa digerakkan dengan normal," ujar pria berkumis itu dengan tatapan tajam. Memerlihatkan bintik kemerahan berjumlah banyak di sebuah symbol segitiga bernama _Rogue Titan_, "apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"…"

'_K__orporal! A-a-apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _pekik Eren putus asa.

"Kita berada dua ratus meter dari Rogue Titan. Kuharap ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan sebelum—kaiju-kaiju itu mendekati kita, Levi." Tepat saat Mike menengok kembali ke depan, benturan keras terasa hingga membuat baik tubuhnya maupun sang pilot terhempas ke belakang. Tubuh _Wings of Freedom _menabrak puncak bebatuan dari dasar lautan Pasifik. Suara ombak dan deburan air dalam mode penyelaman membias seketika. Alarm darurat kembali berdenging ribut. Sonar Jaeger generasi ketiga tersebut memerikirakan sejumlah lebih dari tiga kaiju berukuran kecil berenang membentuk gerakan rotasi di hadapan keduanya. Ekor salah satu kaiju tipe akuatik digunakan untuk menampar wajah dan dada baja sang Jaeger yang belum sepenuhnya bangkit dari posisi terduduk. Namun, tangan-tangan cepatnya menangkap ujung sirip ekor milik kaiju tersebut dan membantingnya pada batu-batu magnus. Sontak, kaiju itu hilang kesadaran beberapa saat dan dimanfaatkan oleh Levi sebagai pengganti _bat _pemukul.

Pose bertarung Levi dan Mike bertumpu pada kuda-kuda ala Shaolin. Saat kaiju lain berusaha menyerang dengan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam, tubuh kaiju tipe akuatik di genggaman sang Jaeger menahan cengkeraman kuatnya, seolah berfungsi layaknya tameng. Walau sisa tubuhnya pun akhirnya tercabik-cabik, mode penguncian siku serta martil bertenaga radioaktif ditembakkan dari telapak tangan hingga menembus perut kaiju tersebut. Cairan kehijauan menyebar di antara likuid bening lautan Pasifik. Agar pandangan tidak terdistorsi oleh bahan pekat milik para kaiju ini, bergerak menjauh adalah satu-satunya opsi.

"Masih ada satu kaiju lagi, Levi." Mike memperingatkan partnernya dalam kewaspadaan. "Yang ini kurasa terlalu merepotkan. Sebab—"

"—_it has wings like us." _lanjut sang korporal. Dengusan Mike mengakhiri percakapan singkat keduanya. Layar monitor pusat yang baru saja menghubungkan keduanya dengan Rogue Titan mengalami pemutusan sinyal sempurna. Gambaran digital yang tersisa menjadi penunjuk terakhir untuk mengetahui keberadaan Jaeger generasi Mark I tersebut.

"Yeah. Benar-benar merepotkan. Che."

'_GRAAAAAAAAAH!'_

Pekikan kaiju bersayap menembus lautan gelap Pasifik yang diliputi oleh angin badai. Hujan yang menderas menjadi bukti bila langit sedang tidak berpihak pada Jaeger-Jaeger itu. Gemuruh yang meluluhlantakkan bumi mengiringi kepergian _Wings of Freedom _dari dasar lautan dan menemui dunia luar tanpa setitik cahaya. Kanvas langit tampak jauh lebih luas kali ini. Kaki-kaki kaiju tipe reptil bersayap itu mengangkat tubuh Jaeger milik Levi dan Mike ke angkasa. Setelah berada setinggi mungkin dari permukaan air, sontak kaiju tersebut menjatuhkannya tepat di atas puncak bebatuan yang nampak. Bunyi benturan keras mengakibatkan adanya ombak kecil yang berpusar tiba-tiba. Nyeri yang menusuk mengalir di poin yang sama di sepanjang garis tubuh makhluk kerdil yang mengendalikan Jaeger ini dari dalam.

"_Shit! It hurts like hell!" _Sumpah serapah Mike menggaung dalam otak Levi. Memilih bangkit, pria _blondy _ini sigap mengeluarkan senjata terbaik Jaeger miliknya. Dua buah sayap berinti titanium metalik mengembang di atas lautan samudera yang tak tenang. Turbin-turbin pemutar diaktifkan dengan kecepatan penuh hingga menciptakan letupan api merah di antara sayap-sayap yang bergerak. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik hingga kaiju dan Jaeger bersayap tersebut berhadapan sejajar.

_Wings of Freedom _mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Menyerang kaiju di depan keduanya dengan tangan terbuka. Layaknya pemain sumo, tahanan tubuh sang Jaeger yang jauh lebih kuat sukses mengakibatkan kaiju tersebut tersungkur jatuh ke dasar laut. Putaran hingga rotasi di tubuhnya sanggup melumpuhkan musuh yang masih mengatur kesadaran di bawah sana. Lagi, pekikan menggaung dari pita suara milik kaiju itu adalah simbolisasi dari respon penyerangan balik berbentuk penerbangan yang lebih tinggi meski kilatan petir dari arah langit hitam pekat nyaris menembaki tubuhnya sendiri. Gerakan manuver berputar diarahkan pada Jaeger bersayap tersebut. Alih-alih menghindar, cakar-cakar kaiju bermuka unggas ini tertancap sepenuhnya pada punggung sang Jaeger. Merobek, mencakar, dan mengiris sayap-sayap titaniumnya hingga meluruh jatuh. Levi melepaskan sisa sayap yang ada dengan perintah manual untuk membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman mengunci milik kaiju kategori dua itu. Dengan paruhnya yang tajam, sontak lambung mesin _Wings of Freedom _dikoyaknya, namun belum sempat merusak bagian terpenting dari pusat distribusi energi Jaeger.

Sekumpulan turbin raksasa di tubuh sang Jaeger berputar maksimal. Menghasilkan api yang memaksa kaiju buruk rupa itu melepaskan cakar-cakarnya dari tubuh _Wings of Freedom_. Sulit untuk mengontrol kecepatan jatuh dalam posisi horizontal dengan wajah menghadap langit. Levi dan Mike sama-sama merasakan efek gravitasi layaknya melakukan _bungee jumping _tanpa tali pelindung. Dari arah kejauhan sana, kaiju yang murka terbang menukik hingga menyebabkan benturan antara dua tubuh berbeda materi. Sekali lagi, masih dengan cakar-cakar di kedua kakinya, diangkatnya kembali tubuh sang Jaeger menuju langit dan menembus atmosfir bumi.

"Levi! Kaiju sialan ini membuat kita berada di luar batas lapisan stratosfer! Inti energi mesin akan mati jika kita menembus lapisan lebih daripada ini!" pekik Mike. "LEVI!"

"_Quiet!_" teriak sang pilot dengan nada mayor. Sosok kopilot di sebelahnya terdiam seketika. Terlihat jauh lebih pasrah dengan keadaan. Tanpa banyak mengumbar kata, Levi menggerakkan lengan kanan miliknya seolah berupaya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari arah sana. Potongan demi potongan pisau baja menyatu hingga membentuk pedang raksasa yang melekat sempurna di lengan _Wings of Freedom_. Mike mengikuti gerakan sang pilot. Ia selalu lupa dengan senjata yang tersembunyi apik dari dalam tubuh Jaeger-nya itu.

Dengan satu kali tebasan, posisi selayaknya melemparkan tali pancingan ke lautan luas, dan suara memekik tajam kian mengudara di sekitar mereka. Sontak, suasana tanpa gravitasi di luar batas atmosfir bumi membiaskan segala suara dan meredamnya. Jatuh perlahan-lahan, melambat, lalu mengikuti pola gravitasi bumi saat mencapai lapisan ozon. Aroma hangus terasa membakar plat-plat baja _Wings of Freedom. _

Sebagai permohonan terakhir, Mike Zacharius menoleh memandangi sosok pemimpin yang dihormatinya lebih dari apapun juga. Bahkan, sejak pertama kali keduanya dipertemukan oleh suatu even di masa lalu. Bagaimana kedua biji opal milik sang korporal muda yang selalu tampak remeh, merendahkan, lelah, dan menyembunyikan banyak misteri di dalamnya; menatapnya dari sudut yang sulit untuk ditebak. Cara pria itu berpikir, mengungkapkan asa, dan menampilkan emosi hanyalah segelintir misteri yang tiada siapapun dapat menebaknya. Jika saja—ya—pria mungil ini lebih membuka _hatinya _setelah masa lalu terburuk dalam hidupnya berakhir, ia akan menjadi manusia dengan sejuta kebahagiaan.

'_Maafkan aku, Corporal.'_

_Drift _keduanya memerlihatkan sepotong memori di suatu masa teramat lampau. Mike menyadari memori itu bukanlah miliknya. Diawali dengan seorang anak perempuan yang tengah berlarian memutari pemuda berusia belasan tahun. Musim salju membuat kedua sosok itu kian tersenyum, terutama saat pemuda yang mungkin saja adalah abang si gadis membuatkan untuk si gadis sebuah boneka salju berbentuk _teddy_. Potongan lain ikut berhamburan. Kali ini adalah api bersama asap hitam pekat mengelilingi satu blok perumahan. Ada suara tangis menyayat sembilu menjadi nada penutup memori. Sebaris pasukan berzirah mendatangi rumah kayu di antara tumpukan salju. Mendobrak isinya dan menyisakan lenguh tangis seorang wanita paruh baya. Ada bocah bermata sehitam opal menyaksikan sesi hukuman mati di hadapannya. Barak-barak kemiliteran. Penyerangan kaiju. _The Wall. _Senjata api dan tank-tank di sepanjang jalanan ibukota. Balas dendam. Pemusnahan suatu kaum. Irvin Smith. Jaeger. _Rogue Titan._

Rogue Titan.

_Irvin Smith._

'_**NOOO!'**_

Hingga teriakan penuh keputusasaan. Milik Levi.

Sebuah Jaeger dengan kondisi tubuh yang tak lagi utuh. Berjalan seorang diri. Hanya mengikuti insting. Dan terjatuh di daratan es membekukan pulau arktik.

Mike Zacharius melihat segalanya. Sudut paling gelap dari memori sang korporal. Seakan terbuka dan lepas begitu saja. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata meleleh dari sudut-sudut sana. Mungkin—ya—inilah alasan rasional atas kemampuan sang pemilik memori dalam melakukan _drift-_nya. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Yang pada akhirnya, keduanya disapa oleh sosok benda berukuran lebih magnus di bawah sana. Rogue Titan yang berhasil direstorasi di bawah komando sang _chief commander, _Dot Pixis, menyangga jatuhnya sebuah Jaeger dari langit. _Just like—the angel from the sky._

**'_Levi, I got you.'_**

'Ir-Irvin?'

…

…

…

'_Corporal! Paman Mike! Kalian baik-baik saja?!'_

'_**Tidak. Itu bukan kau. Itu—'**_

'_Cor-corporal!_'

"_Brat. _Levi, Eren. Panggil aku—Levi."

'_Syu-syukurlah. Kurasa, waktunya sangat tepat saat Wings of Freedom terjatuh dari atas sana. Akan sangat buruk nantinya jika kalian kubiarkan jatuh tanpa pengalas apapun juga. Hei, Mikasa—kalau bukan karenamu, mungkin saja—'_

Suara milik Eren semakin mengecil dan mengecil. Menyisakan sepi yang begitu hening. Levi melirik ke samping, di mana sang partner tampak menengadah menatap langit-langit. Tersenyum kecil lalu tertawa menahan kesedihan.

"Kita menang, Levi. Kita menang." bisik pria berkumis ini lega.

Kalkulasi bocah yang lebih mementingkan insting dibanding kenyataan yang ada menjadi kunci pembuka rahasia yang selama ini tersimpan dalam _memori _Rogue Titan. Meski mahfum sulit menggerakkan anggota tubuh yang bersifat kontralateral dari pengaturan sang kopilotnya sendiri, ada kekuatan lain yang seakan mendesak tuk segera bangkit. Membuat Jaeger itu berdiri menjulang kembali dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai wadah agar _Wings of Freedom _tetap utuh. Ombak raksasa sontak mewakili efek samping tekanan tinggi dari beban yang kini ditahan sempurna oleh Jaeger generasi satu tersebut.

"Ya, kita menang_._"

Ada hal lain yang perlu perhatian lebih sesaat kemudian. Setelah menegakkan posisi tubuh, Jaeger Levi tersebut berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Jaeger generasi satu milik Eren dan Mikasa. Saling mendekatkan diri hingga terdiam sempurna. Mike menyadari keputusan sang pilot. Hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu menyiapkan pelepasan _neural handshake _di antara keduanya. Mesin Wings of Freedom telah dimatikan secara keseluruhan oleh perintah masing-masing pilot. Sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan, korporal berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu menyisipkan beberapa pesan saat keduanya mencoba mengakhiri _drift _yang terkoneksi selama kurang lebih dua jam. Pantulan sinar wajah pria itu membiaskan banyak ketakutan meski memori-memori menyedihkan di masa lalunya menjelaskan karakter dirinya saat ini. Menegaskan siapa ia sesungguhnya.

"Apa yang _telah _kau lihat tidak memiliki arti sama sekali. Semuanya hanya berupa memori. Yang tersisa adalah masa depan. _Fight the scream by looking at the future.*_)"

Mike menarik sudut bibirnya, lalu mendengus. "_yeah, I got it."_

Detik berikutnya, Levi membuka pintu terowongan di puncak kepala _Wings of Freedom_. Menghadapi seorang diri badai Pasifik yang murka.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini pun, sang korporal masih merasakan degup jantungnya berdentum semakin gila. Kedua mata _Rogue Titan _bersinar terang dan seolah ingin melahapnya dalam ketakutan yang abadi. Tidak. Tentu, tidak. Alasan mengapa ia rela melepaskan _Wings of Freedom _adalah ikatan yang muncul kembali setelah sekian lama direbut dengan paksa oleh seseorang di masa lalu.

_No more fear._

_No more tears._

_No more. No more._

"EREN! BIARKAN AKU MENGGANTIKAN POSISI KOPILOTMU!"

Perang yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Glossary :_

*) _My Lord, gives us strength. Give him another reason to keep staying alive_—Tuhan, berikan kami kekuatan. Berikan ia alasan lain untuk tetap hidup.

*) Serabut anterior itu kalau kita dilihat medulla spinalis (perhatikan anatomi saraf tulang belakang) berfungsi sebagai saraf motorik. Anterior itu sendiri artinya depan.

*) _Fight the scream by looking at the future—_lawan ketakutan dengan memerhatikan masa depan.

Dialog yang diitemin (bold) bukan dari masa sekarang ya, tapi dari masa lalu. Cring, cring.

Dengan apdetnya chapter empat, maka untuk sementara waktu saya akan menghilang lagi. Wuehehehe. #dibuang

Mungkin plotnya dipercepat ya, soalnya gak mau jadi banyak chapter. (ye itu kan salah elo sebagai penulisnya) Gomen, gomen. Karena ditambah juga, masih panjang juga kalau mau nyampe ke _main event-_nya. Hihi.

Di chapter ini, _Wings of Freedom _bisa diluncurkan tanpa perintah ataupun aba-aba dari pusat kendali Shatterdome. Aslinya sih gak bisa ya. Wong, yang ngelepasin baut-baut kawatnya siapa hayo? Nyihihi. Tapi di penpik ini, anggap aja bisa ya. LOL #makindibuangkeangkasa

Makin kebuka kan rahasianya? Tentang apa ini dan apa itu. Terus, _hurray! _Levi punya _spot _khusus di chapter empat. Yay! XD

Secara keseluruhan, di chapter ini sudah mulai membuka perlahan demi perlahan misteri yang sempat saya uraikan di chapter terdahulu. Nantinya, akan ketebak sendiri gimana endingnya. :3

Segitu dulu ya dari saya. Review sangat diapresiasi. _Sankyuu. _:D


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-5-**

**Resolution of Truth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita membenarkan sebuah teori. Alien datang ke bumi untuk melakukan serangkaian percobaan. Mereka berasal dari celah-celah dimensi galaksi di angkasa luar. Menempuh perjalanan dan ekspedisi terpanjang sejarah peradaban kaumnya guna menemukan suatu dunia baru. Tujuannya apa masih berupa pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak membutuhkan jawaban. Siapa saja dapat berasumsi, berkonklusi, hingga meramalkan dengan energi spiritual non sains. Lempeng benda asing yang tiba pertama kali ke bumi dan mengadakan kontak dengan manusia dimulai sejak berjuta-juta tahun lalu. Jauh sebelum pilar-pilar Piramida hingga _Stonehenge _secara ajaib berdiri tegak di atas daratan pasir maupun tanah landai. Sesungguhnya, manusia memiliki batas intelegensia sehingga memecahkan misteri berdirinya bangunan-bangunan mezolitikum semacam itu hanya akan diakhiri dengan perdebatan tak berusai. Itulah yang berputar-putar dalam benak masing-masing manusia.

Tetapi tak adakah satu manusia pun di luar sana yang menduga-duga hal yang sebaliknya? Bagaimana jika alien-alien tersebut hidup dan berevolusi tepat di bawah kaki kita sendiri? Jauh, jauh, amat jauh dari inti bumi. Kedatangan perdana makhluk-makhluk setengah reptil diprakarsai saat lempeng bumi masih terlalu rapuh. Menumbuhkan benih-benih DNA mereka yang masih sekecil mikroorganisme. Akibat perubahan susunan genetik disertai begitu banyaknya mutasi yang terjadi di alam liar bumi menjadi dasar penyebab ukuran tubuh yang menyentuh angka ratusan kaki dari dasar laut. Ekosistem yang sangat bergantung pada senyawa karbon dipercaya adalah _rumah _terbaik para Kaiju—alien yang berdiam diri di sebuah dimensi antara dua lempeng tektonik Pasifik.

Sejarah mencetak banyak replika masa lalu meski tak dibarengi bukti otentik. Tulisan-tulisan tangan manusia, baik gambar hingga sandi morse—semuanya ingin memberi suatu peringatan kepada mereka yang akan hidup di masa depan. _Scouting Legion _mempelajari dan memercayai tanda-tanda peringatan para leluhur. Mencoba memecahkan dengan kemampuan struktural mereka rahasia di balik penyerangan submisif monster-monster bertaring tersebut. Menilai bentuk penyerangan yang semakin terampil seolah mereka turut mengikuti pola tingkah otak manusia bekerja. Bagi para anggota kesatuan pemburu ini, kaiju hanya segelintir masalah sosial, politik, serta kemanusiaan yang sesungguhnya. Refleksi tak riil dari cara Tuhan mengakhiri dunia yang telah diciptakan-Nya.

Rosario yang dikenakan pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini mengingatkannya pada satu hari sebelum kaiju kategori IV merenggut nyawa ayah ibunya. Benda kenangan di malam Paskah. Saat pembangunan _The Wall _diakhiri dengan gegap gempita serta sorak kemenangan, tak ada yang menyadari bila keesokan hari kala sinar mentari menyingsing di perbatasan horizon, semuanya akan berubah. Menghentikan apapun yang sanggup untuk diakhiri. Restorasi _The Wall _menjadi wacana bualan semata. Sebab, dugaan kekuatan beton-beton setinggi ribuan kaki itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa. Runtuhnya sang tembok oleh kaiju hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kenyataan yang membiaskan mimpi. Pemuda ini masih berusia tujuh tahun dan di saat yang bersamaan, status yatim piatu harus pula ditelannya bulat-bulat. Armin Arlert adalah nama pemuda itu.

Kedua mata biru lautnya tergenang oleh tamparan masa kini. Bukan airmata yang mengaburkan pandangan, melainkan pemandangan visual atas dua Jaeger yang saling berhadapan seolah mencari pertolongan Tuhan. Sosok kecil di puncak _Wings of Freedom _mendekati Jaeger generasi satu di hadapannya. Menapak di titian jembatan penghubung antara dua Jaeger. Tutup terowongan di puncak kepala _Rogue Titan _membuka, seakan menelan ososk manusia yang melompat tanpa beban ke dalamnya. Sulit untuk dipercaya, tetapi hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar rencana tetap berjalan di atas kendali penuh. Pemuda ini tak dapat menyanggah keputusan korporal muda yang tergabung dalam kesatuan Scouting Legion saat usianya masih terbilang cukup muda—lima belas tahun. Sejarah pernah menyebutkan bila kemampuan _drift _pria berpostur sedang itu sebaik pilot-pilot Jaeger pro walau usia miliknya tepat terhitung di angka yang teramat kecil. Usia tidak membuktikan apapun. Dalam urusan mengendalikan Jaeger, yang dibutuhkan hanyalah keunikan tersendiri dari masing-masing pilot. Kecerdasan, kekuatan, dan kepemimpinan adalah omong kosong. Petinju kelas atas, doktor di bidang sains, hingga Presiden sekalipun gagal dalam uji coba kontrol mesin perang berukuran gigantik itu. Kemampuan membuat koneksi memori dengan partner Jaeger adalah keutamaan di atas prioritas.

Levi mengandalkan ilmu naturalisme sehingga proses _drift _berlangsung dalam ukuran pikosekon. Membiarkan memori masa lalu dan masa kini mengalir layaknya air terjun. Kekhawatiran blokade memori oleh pengejaran R.A.B.I.T terletak pada keinginan si pilot untuk tetap menerima kenyataan di balik _kenyataan_. Saat berada dalam posisi _neural handshake_, seluruh panca indera pilot akan terhubung sepenuhnya pada baut konektor berinti transmisi sinyal buatan. Emosi, perasaan, dan logika sang manusia di dalamnya akan direkam oleh memori milik Jaeger. Jika tahanan pilot melenceng selama proses _drift, _yang pasti dan akan terjadi, maka Jaeger akan bertindak berdasarkan insting naluriah. Mencoba memertahankan kestabilan kondisi psikis yang terenggut oleh stress emosional. Singkatnya, memori yang tampak kembali bagai potongan adegan film oleh kelima indera sang pilot akan dianggap oleh Jaeger sebagai musuh. Sebab, jauh sebelum itu, keinginan terpendam yang terekam secara otomais dalam _memory storage _manusia akan ditransfigurasi sebagai perintah. Dan, Jaeger akan dengan mudah menghancurkan apapun yang tentu saja diartikan sebagai sebuah ancaman. Baik di alam memori maupun dunia riil sekalipun.

Tak ada yang berani berbuat dan bertindak di tengah-tengah kondisi tak terkendali seperti saat ini. Jam perang berukuran magnus milik Shatterdome wilayah _North Coast_ yang masih bergerak adalah bukti bila masih ada pertempuran yang belum usai. Komandan Pixis tampak superior dengan arah tatapan yang sepenuhnya terletak pada titik koordinat dua Jaeger di luar garis pantai Shatterdome. Belum lagi sinyal pengembalian dari Jaeger milik ayah-anak Leonhardt dari kejauhan menunjukkan posisinya. Armin yang jauh lebih tegar mencoba memecah keheningan. Menggenggam erat Rosario miliknya dan berharap Tuhan masih menunjukkan jalan atas kuasa-Nya.

"Apa—yang akan kita lakukan, _Sir?_ Saya tidak tahu apakah ini terdengar lancang atau tidak, tetapi—keputusan Korporal Levi cukup benar. Bisa Anda lihat sendiri bagaimana kopilot Rogue Titan tak dapat menggerakkan lengannya oleh kerusakan transmisi sinyal elektrik di antara plat konektor Jaeger dan otak miliknya. Menggantinya dengan kopilot lain tidak berarti salah, _kurasa_." Tidak juga ingin membenarkan, tidak pula memberi tuntutan. Pemuda pirang ini menegaskan kata-kata miliknya dengan ketegasan yang bersifat rasional. Tak ada artinya menyelamatkan dua sosok sahabat sekaligus jika alasan pelepasan tidak disertai kelogisan. Anggap ini adalah cara pemuda itu berasumsi. Kemampuan berbicara dan berideologi yang dimilikinya mampu membuka celah kesombongan banyak kaum.

Mengamati bagaimana kakek tua itu mendesah panjang, Armin merasa telah menggenggam kartu truf. Lima As sekaligus.

Diakhiri dengan anggukan bersama air wajah lelah, konfesi Pixis terdengar di tiap sudut Shatterdome. Pengeras suara dari arah _mic _pusat kendali Jaeger memperdengarkan sebuah titah yang sulit untuk dicerna oleh logika. Sesaat kemudian, banyak bising keributan dari arah mana saja terlebih saat Hanji, si wanita peneliti kaiju, bersama gadis teknokrat berparas anggun di sampingnya cukup syok mendengar pengakuan yang mungkin hingga kiamat pun takkan terjadi. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang sejenak dan kembali memusatkan fokus sementara ada hal lain yang membutuhkan perhatian khusus. Benda mungil berbentuk boks tiga dimensi mencuarkan cahaya biru berhologram. Seolah dapat menyala sendiri walau tak diberi perintah sekalipun. Di antara keremangan cahaya ruangan tengah si empunya kamar, ada begitu banyak potongan memoriam yang berhasil terekam selama _Rogue Titan _berada dalam mode hidup. Kenangan bertahun-tahun silam kian memutar abadi oleh proyektor udara. Sontak, dua sosok yang masih terperangah dengan kejadian di hari naas ini berbalik. Memandangi tanpa mengatupkan bibir.

Hanji membiarkan si gadis membuat konklusinya seorang diri.

Petra membulatkan mata. Membuat langkah-langkah pendek. Mengimajinasikan adegan demi adegan berupa sinkronisasi memori saat proses _drift _berlangsung. Kadang dan sesekali ia akan memiringkan wajah ke satu sisi untuk mengenali wajah-wajah yang bergerak terlalu cepat di antara potongan layar berhologram biru. Kian bermunculan meski tidak membuat tampilan film utuh. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Kedua alis miliknya berkedut. Asap beku mulai tampak dari tiap hembusan nafasnya. Entah efek udara yang menurun oleh suasana Pasifik yang sedang tidak stabil atau pemanas ruangan yang rusak, tetapi pucat pasi mewarnai air muka gadis itu. Ia tertahan tepat kala secara otomatis, ada potongan gambar dalam layar yang terhenti seolah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Memberitahukan informasi penting yang tersembunyi selama sepuluh tahun tak pernah terungkap. Terbungkus apik oleh kebohongan demi kebohongan yang tersebar luas.

Wanita berpostur tinggi ini membuka suara, menyusun kata demi kata yang sulit dipahami oleh si gadis, dan memerlihatkan kenyataan. Namun, lagi—ada ketidakyakinan dalam degup jantung Petra. Begitu sulit hanya untuk menerima mentah-mentah kronologis yang berputar-putar. Masa lalu kelam pernah mewarnai Scouting Legion. Tetapi, atas nama kemanusiaan—kasus sepuluh tahun itu tersekam oleh abu keabadian. Pengadilan memutuskan menutup buku kasus tersebut dan hidup kembali berjalan dengan semestinya. Tak ada penyesalan.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa si pendek itu menitipkan benda ini kepadamu padahal dia bisa saja langsung mendatangiku sebelum bertindak konyol dengan kabur bersama Jaeger miliknya, hm?" Pertanyaan Hanji menusuk-nusuk tulang rusuk gadis berwajah manis itu. Guna menjaga tiap dentum dalam ruang iga miliknya kembali normal, ia memeluk diri. Berharap mendapatkan rasa aman dengan menyudutkan hati serta pikiran meski beberapa saat lalu, ia telah berhasil menguatkan apapun yang akan membuatnya terjatuh. Mungkin inilah yang bertanggung jawab atas wajah kusut Hanji. Ya. Konklusi si gadis akhirnya memberi jawaban yang teramat tepat. Hanji bergumam sembari melepas _specs-_nya. "Itu karena ia dapat mempercayaimu, Petra. Dan, ia ingin agar kau membantunya. Kau paham maksudku, bukan?"

Walau alarm pusat kendali Shatterdome berdenging bertalu-talu tiada henti, ruangan pribadi sang peneliti tiada beda dengan kaleng bekas tak bersisa. Bagi Petra, segalanya berubah vakum. Kosong tanpa sedikitpun suara yang mengisinya. Dasar nafasnya seolah kehilangan begitu banyak oksigen. Direnggut secara paksa oleh tamparan realita yang baru saja ditemuinya. Kedua kakinya melemas seperti bubur. Tetapi, kekuatan di balik kata-kata Hanji membuatnya utuh secara harafiah. Ia menoleh, mengamati sepasang mata yang diterangi oleh keberanian. Cengiran khas si wanita mengubah ketakutan si gadis menjadi sepercik perlawanan.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kulakukan, Hanji?" Pertanyaan Petra membuat senyum di sudut bibir Hanji melebar. Meletakkan bingkai _specs _dan melewati sosok si gadis. Mengambil inti memori otak sekunder _Rogue Titan _sepuluh tahun lalu dan memasukkannya ke dalam boks pembaca data. Nominal-nominal _binary _bermunculan satu persatu. Dengan cekatan, wanita itu membongkar susunan nominal biner yang tertutupi sempurna oleh nilai nol dan satu hingga sekumpulan folder kian tampak di antara angka-angka tersebut. Trik sulap yang dapat dipecahkan oleh sekumpulan _geek_ yang memahami dengan benar bagaimana matematika bekerja.

"Sebenarnya memintamu melakukan hal ini sama saja dengan gantung diri. Tapi—ya mau bagaimana lagi. Cuma ini jalan keluar yang bisa terpikirkan olehku. Konyol sih tapi cari mati juga. Hahaha." Rupanya, keceriaan yang sempat menghilang dari pribadi Hanji telah berkumpul secara utuh dalam jiwanya. Raut keriput penuh keseriusan meliputi bingkai wajahnya. Bibirnya bergerak ke sana kemari, ciri khas seorang peneliti sekaligus pemikir. Ada banyak kalkulasi matematis dan teoritis yang dikumpulkan oleh benaknya. Ingin mengaburkan pandangan sebagai gadis lemah tidak berguna jika diturunkan ke lapangan, Petra berseru tak sabaran. Hanji berkedip-kedip tak wajar. Pandangannya membulat seketika, "kau—benar-benar yakin mau melakukan hal _ini, dear_?"

Petra mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. Hanji menyipitkan mata dan mengerutkan alis. Ia bahkan memajukan beberapa senti bibirnya untuk menimbang-nimbang. Menggerakkan kaki dan kepala ke sembarang arah. Sembari melipat tangan di dada, lagi-lagi, ada perhitungan panjang sedang dilakukannya. Bukannya meragukan keahlian gadis berwajah tenang di hadapannya itu. Teknokrat semacam Petra bekerja berdasarkan aturan jelas, di mana menyambung dan melepas baut konektor mesin akan menghasilkan dampak yang sinergis. Singkatnya, hukum sebab-akibat. Terlalu banyak yang membebani benak wanita bermuka suram ini. Kendatipun demikian, gadis itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan tertawa kecil. Senyum yang semula lenyap mengembang kembali bagai mawar di antara dandelion putih.

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan, Hanji. _Trust me._"

"Hee. Kuharap kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan pengakuanmu itu, _dear. _Akan kucatat baik-baik." Kikikan Hanji digunakannya sebagai alasan meneguk ludah perlahan. Ada ide berbumbu ketidaknormalan yang tentunya tersimpulkan oleh otak gila wanita itu. Sudah saatnya meninggalkan jauh-jauh kewarasan kali ini. Yang dibutuhkan adalah sedikit _api _untuk membakar topeng kebohongan.

"_Alrite' then! _Sudah diputuskan. Tapi, aku mau agar kau tidak bekerja sendiri, _dear_. Sebaiknya, kau meminta bantuan seseorang yang menurutmu—_erm—_bisa diandalkan. Sebab, aku membutuhkan lebih dari sebuah laptop, layar virtual, dan sambungan listrik. _I need all of it! _Semua layar dan monitor digital milik Shatterdome akan kuretas! Bahkan milik pusat kendali sekalipun! Hahaha!" pekiknya sembari menunjukkan ekspresi menyeramkan. Niat gilanya berimplikasi pada tawa yang tak terkontrol. "Karena itulah, kau tak bisa bekerja seorang diri. Setidaknya, kau dapat meminta bantuan seseorang yang kau kenal dan kira-kira paham cara meretas sistem terkunci. Ok?"

"Hanya itu, 'kan? Tidak ada lagi?" tanya si gadis.

"Hanya itu. Ya." ujar Hanji memberi nada penegasan. Keduanya mendekati arah pintu. "Aku akan memberimu detail hal yang harus kau lakukan sebelum menjalankan rencana yang sesungguhnya, Petra. Gunakan ini untuk berkomunikasi denganku."

Arah pandang si gadis tepat pada benda berbentuk telur dengan tombol-tombol kecil serta layar analog layaknya kalkulator usang. Kerutan di alis berwarna pastel miliknya mewakili pertanyaan yang ingin diungkapkan tetapi memilih bungkam adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Oh, memangnya kau tidak pernah memiliki _pager_ ya? Astaga. Anak-anak zaman sekarang. Ckck." Komentar berbau humor si wanita berkacamata kotak menjawab dengusan Petra. "Haha. Ya, ya. Hanya benda ini yang tidak akan terlacak oleh sinyal digital. Hah, dunia yang terlalu maju terkadang dapat membuat kita jadi bodoh. Bodoh karena dunia dapat mengetahui apapun yang kita lakukan. _Scary, rite'?_" Tambah Hanji. Mengakhiri percakapan keduanya dengan ekspresi takut yang dibuat-buat. Bahkan, ia sempat menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala pastel oranye milik gadis di depannya itu.

Petra memutar bola mata miliknya. Didikte dengan guyonan teknologi semakin membuatnya ingin beranjak sesegera mungkin dari ruangan itu. Sekali lagi, Petra mengangguk mahfum. Setelah meyakinkan diri, ia berbalik sejenak. Masih mengamati bekas-bekas potongan memori milik Jaeger generasi pertama itu saat kisah tragis sepuluh tahun lalu tepat tertunjuk kepadanya. Melihat wajah penuh keputusasaan sang korporal berhasil membuat kerumitan bentuk emosi di dasar hatinya. Meremukkan sisi paling tegar di jiwanya. Terlebih terhadap kenyataan oleh kesedihan karena kematianlah adalah penyebabnya. Benar kata Hanji. Kematian tak memberi tangis secara langsung, namun mereka yang telah _pergi _akan meninggalkan air mata tak berkesudahan bagi yang hidup. Buru-buru gadis itu membuang prasangka buru yang merayap cepat di antara kelogisannya. Ada hal lain yang perlu dikerjakan untuk mengungkap kenyataan yang lebih dari sekadar kebenaran.

Menutup identitas oleh tutup kepala _hoody _yang dikenakannya dan segera berlalu. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan sebentar sebelum Hanji membisikkan _good luck _padanya. Langkah Petra lebar-lebar dan sedikit berlari. Tepat di ujung koridor, hanya ada bayang hitam yang tampak dari sudut hazel Hanji. Bunyi pintu yang berderit menutup kontak personalitas keduanya.

* * *

Pasifik berubah liar.

Kecepatan ombak meningkat sepuluh knot tiap menitnya. Awan kelabu disertai langit hitam menunjukkan perjalanan yang akan sulit untuk ditempuh begitu saja. Kejadian alam semacam ini hanyalah satu di antara berkah Tuhan di atas bumi-Nya. Ia memerlihatkan kebesaran-kebesaran-Nya melalui keajaiban yang sulit untuk dilalui oleh manusia. Badai, topan, serta hujan adalah cara alam berbicara kepada makhluk hidup di sekitarnya. Pesan berbentuk tanda-tanda yang dapat dengan mudah dibaca oleh siapapun. Hindari dan berlari. Itulah dua kata yang terkumpul di setiap deburan ombak dan amarah langit Pasifik pada kelakuan manusia serta kaiju. Sudah menjadi alarm penting untuk menjauhi apa yang akan menyebabkan kecacatan. Jika alam berkata demikian, manusia harus mengikutinya. Namun, berada dalam Jaeger adalah cerita lain. Seolah, manusia dapat menembus ombak terdahsyat apapun jika diselimuti oleh kekuatan para Jaeger.

Eren mengakui hal itu. Pemuda bermata _turquoise _ini menemukan kenyataan serupa saat untuk pertama kalinya ia diterjunkan ke lautan Pasifik atas misi kemanusiaan. Menjadi pilot Jaeger adalah impian masa kanak-kanak yang lekas terwujud saat kepahitan masa lalu memaksanya tumbuh di antara pengorbanan besar mereka yang telah tiada. Ayah yang mati secara tragis bersama sekumpulan cetak biru dan data-data penting Jaeger ciptaannya, bersama pula Shatterdome wilayah Antlantik yang diledakkan secara misterius. Bagai rantai dengan hubungan menyeramkan. Bagi otak Eren muda, melalui hari ini sudah cukup untuk menghirup udara segar di hari esok. Ketakutan atas kematian tak pernah terbersit oleh benaknya sekalipun kematian itu sendiri akan mengakhiri banyak kisah atas hidupnya.

Ombak Pasifik terdengar menderu-deru saat puncak terowongan yang memisahkan antara pilot-pilot Jaeger dengan dunia luar terbuka menganga. Tapak-tapak kaki baja yang bersahutan dengan lantai besi ruangan kokpit kendali Jaeger menghentikan sementara degup jantungnya yang sempat menggila. Buru-buru pemuda itu melepas koneksi _neural handshake _antara dirinya dan Mikasa, sang kopilot. Aktivasi _drift _terputus total. Helm pelindung kepala dan leher terlepas otomatis. Membiarkan si gadis menyaksikan tanpa batas atas apa yang telah terjadi di sekelilingnya. Mikasa dapat bernafas lega untuk sementara. Berjuta-juta liter oksigen diraupnya dengan serakah. Tubuh letihnya terjatuh seketika. Eren memapah gadis itu dan menghampirinya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dingin yang membekukan terasa di telapak tangan si gadis. Kekhawatiran membuat pemuda ini tak berpikir dua kali.

Dipeluknya erat si gadis, berharap tubuhnya dapat meradiasi energi berbentuk kalor. Darah yang telah mengering mewarnai sisi wajah pucat Mikasa. Namun, senyum kecil masih diperlihatkannya. Menguatkan kelemahan Eren atas penderitaan. Sontak, suara tapak kaki berhenti seketika.

Eren menoleh cepat, mendapatkan sebuah sosok yang telah dinantinya, meski masih memasang ekspresi kalut yang kian bercampur aduk. Emosi dalam dirinya seolah tak dapat lagi dibendung sia-sia. Mikasa, sang kopilot, turut mengamati dengan tatapan kosong tubuh tegap sang korporal di kejauhan sana. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia mencoba memisahkan diri dengan pemuda yang dipeluknya. Keduanya saling berdiri meski Mikasa membutuhkan sedikit bantuan.

"Kor-korporal." bisik Eren kecil. Sosok pengendali Jaeger bersayap generasi ketiga tersebut mengangguk sekali. Menautkan mata ke arah kopilot Rogue Titan yang berada dalam kondisi tidak terlalu baik. Sejauh dari apa yang telah dianalisanya sebelum mendarat di Jaeger generasi pertama ini, kebenaran bila kerusakan penampang konektor motorik yang menghubungkan otak Jaeger dengan otak sang kopilot adalah prediksi mendekati nilai absolut. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, membuat langkah pendek dan perlahan, mendekati dua remaja bermental baja tersebut. Satu tangan sang korporal terulur tepat di hadapan Mikasa. Gadis berambut opal sebahu itu memberikan tatapan bertanya. Hanya anggukan penuh keyakinan yang bisa ditawari olehnya. "_Now, go ahead_. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Mikasa."

Air mata turun di antara sudut-sudut sana. Membentuk sungai tak berarak di sepanjang garis wajahnya. Eren melepas papahannya dan memberikan apa yang diminta pria berpostur sedang itu. Levi, sang korporal, menerima Mikasa dan membantunya berjalan hingga mencapai puncak tangga terowongan. Gadis itu sempat menoleh untuk melihat pemuda yang selama ini telah mengikat takdir dengannya. Sebelum ia benar-benar harus dipisahkan oleh takdir jua.

"_I'm sorry, Eren. I'm sorry._" bisik si gadis di antara tangis.

"Aku akan kembali setelah mengevakuasinya ke tempat yang lebih aman." tutur pria itu tenang. Eren mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, kekosongan kembali mengisi seisi ruangan kokpit.

Tak ada yang perlu disesali. Begitu cara pemuda ini memberi sugesti pada benaknya yang kacau. Usia yang mendekati angka kematangan seharusnya mengajarinya sesuatu hal. Bahwa, even-even semacam ini pasti dan akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Entah kapan, ia tak ingin mengira-ngira. Hanya memerlukan kebijaksanaan untuk melihat ke dalam sudut yang lebih jauh. Kembali kepada tujuan awal, pemuda bermarga Yaeger ini meraih helm pelindung kepala miliknya dan menatap dalam-dalam suasana Pasifik yang nampak dari monitor utama _Rogue Titan_. Hanya ombak dan angin ribut yang setia menemani tiap pertarungan miliknya. Sudah sepantasnya, bukan?

Menunggu untuk beberapa menit lamanya hingga ada sosok yang masih terbalut sempurna oleh kostum kebesaran para pilot Jaeger. Diselubungi oleh setidaknya ribuan penyalur transmisi sinyal ke setiap sel tubuh untuk dihubungkan ke otak Jaeger. Berwarna hitam metalik dengan baut-baut besi yang memanjang di keseluruhan tulang belakang. Lalu, simbol _Scouting Legion _berbentuk sayap kebebasan tercetak di bahu-bahu sekeras baja. Ada wajah yang terbungkus oleh kekuatan tak bernama. Keriput di pertemuan alis Eren mengindikasikan ada peperangan yang akan segera dimulai kembali.

"Gadis itu sudah aman bersama Mike. Keduanya akan baik-baik saja selama berada di dalam _Wings of Freedom_. Aku yakin, pesawat evakuator akan tiba sebentar lagi. Sebelum itu—kita harus segera menjauh dari sini. Satu kaiju kategori IV yang berhasil lepas dari parameter penjagaan tiga Jaeger yang telah diturunkan sebelumnya berada tiga ratus meter dari garis pantai _The Wall_. Itulah rencana kita, Eren," tutur Levi seraya mengenakan helm pelindung dan mengamati tempat di mana sebentar lagi ia akan melakukan _drift _dengan pemuda bermata _turquoise _itu. Ada seringai yang tertarik di salah satu sudut bibirnya kemudian. Menggumamkan sesuatu hal, "_just like the old times."_

Eren menyiapkan diri dalam titik konsentrasi penuh setelah ia kembali menyalakan inti mesin _Rogue Titan_. Lampu-lampu berkerlap-kerlip mewarnai isi kokpit ruang kendali Jaeger. Sontak, ada cahaya terang menyoroti sosok keduanya yang telah terikat sempurna pada plat penampang konektor di masing-masing wilayah pilot dan kopilot. Pemuda itu terdengar mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Menghirup lalu dihembuskan. Beberapa kali dilakukannya untuk mengurangi perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja bermunculan di segala arah dalam tubuhnya. Bagai seribu kupu-kupu berusaha terbang dari dasar perut.

"Korporal." cicit pemuda berusia dua belas tahun lebih muda dari sosok pria di kejauhan sana.

"Hn?"

Ia menoleh. Berlama-lama mengamati pria yang kini menggantikan posisi Mikasa sebagai kopilotnya. Meski Levi turut mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu, tak ada ketakutan yang terpancar dari arah _turquoise _Eren. Levi memberikan senyum yang cepat lenyap dari bibirnya.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, bocah. Aku akan kembali jika Jaeger ini yang memintaku untuk kembali. Jika ini memang adalah pilihannya, maka apa yang kau lihat bukanlah mimpi," kata-kata Levi menambah kekuatan di hati Eren. Pemuda itu pun menoleh lurus ke depan dan memasang fokus, "bersiaplah, _brat. _Kita akan melakukan _drift_. Aku punya tiga hal untukmu, Eren. Peringatan pertama, kau harus rileks."

"_Yeah_." jawab Eren sembari menutup mata. Persiapan _neural handshake _mulai dilaksanakan. Kalibrasi inti saraf antara pilot dan kopilot bersama Jaeger sedang dimuat dalam memori raksasa raksasa bertubuh gigantik itu. Suara-suara perintah dan penyelesaian tahap awal mengakhiri sesi koneksi muatan saraf.

"Kedua, tetap berada pada realita." lanjut Levi. Pemuda di sampingnya mengangguk paham. "Ketiga—"

"_Don't chase the 'rabbit', rite'_?"—jangan kejar 'kelincinya'. Tentu, kelinci yang dimaksud Eren adalah sistem pengacau memori yang seringkali merusak sistem komunikasi normal antara pilot bersama Jaeger-nya. Hal yang jelas-jelas selalu dan _selalu _mengganggu konsentrasi pemuda ini selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Yang entah mengapa, tanpa diketahuinya, bersumber dari keterikatan Jaeger tersebut dengan materi DNA miliknya. Seolah, raksasa ini benar-benar mengenali Eren bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan. Senyum pemuda itu mengedarkan aura kebebasan, "hari ini Anda banyak bicara—_umm—_Levi."

Sejenak melebarkan mata karena keterkejutan, Levi mengakhirinya dengan dengusan, "kau salah, Eren. Banyak bicara sudah menjadi sifat alami yang kumiliki. Kau hanya berada pada momen yang kurang tepat." tukasnya tajam. Perintah dalam suara wanita membuat gerakan penampang plat konektor antar pilot muai dipersiapkan untuk proses _drift. _Eren, di sisi lain, masih disibukkan dengan degup jantung serta nafas yang tercekat. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit membisikkan hal-hal yang mampu membuat ketenangan mengalir bagai air selama menjalani serangkaian perjalanan memori melalui sistem _drift_.

'_Biarkan ia mengalir. Biarkan ia mengalir. Let it flow. Jangan kejar 'kelincinya'. Jangan kejar 'kelincinya'.' _Mendengar bisikan dalam benak si pemuda membuat seringai tampan lagi-lagi tertarik di sudut-sudut bibir Levi.

'_Dasar bocah.'_

"Levi—itu kau, 'kan?" Bocah pemilik sepasang biji _turquoise _bening itu membuka mata dan menghadapi gambaran-gambaran memori yang saling bersilangan. Bibirnya menyebutkan sebuah realita hingga tanpa berbicara secara verbal pun, sang korporal dapat memberi jawaban. Pertanyaan yang selama ini begitu tabu bahkan hanya untuk mengungkap suatu kebenaran sekalipun, "satu-satunya pilot Jaeger yang berhasil membawa _Rogue Titan _seorang diri menyusuri dua benua sekaligus. Meski pada akhirnya terjatuh karena kelelahan di daratan Arktik. Itu—kau. Aku tidak salah, bukan?"

Levi sempat terdiam. Sensoris maupun motoriknya melambat sepersekian detik. Nyaris melenceng dari penyambungan silang _drift_. Untuk beberapa saat, ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. Mengontrol emosi yang meletup-letup secara tiba-tiba, '_ya._' Jawabnya singkat. Berkat itu, Eren melepas tawa kecut.

"Kalau begitu, aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung. Haha."

'_Bersiap untuk melakukan drift'—_perintah berupa hitungan mundur dimulai, '—_three, two, one.'_

Matahari.

Itulah benda pertama yang tampak dalam pengelihatan Eren. Berbentuk koin perak bertahtakan sinar teramat terik yang membuatnya harus memicingkan mata. Dalam ukuran nanosekon, sekumpulan awan putih berbentuk gumpalan kapas mengumpul dan berubah warna hingga butiran air deras terjatuh bersama sambaran petir dari langit. Melihat ke bawah, tepat di kedua kakinya, ada jalan panjang tak beraspal yang seluruhnya tertutupi oleh pasir. Tepat di hadapannya adalah jalan tak berujung yang semakin mengecil. Namun, perlahan dan pasti, ada tapak-tapak tegas bagai serombongan kuda perang berlari ke arahnya. Ia menengok ke belakang, tetapi tak ada siapapun. Langit menggelap seketika, menurunkan hujan, lalu para kuda berdatangan menembus tubuhnya yang translusen. Kemudian, ada api membakar beberapa gedung-gedung pencakar langit disertai kedatangan kaiju kategori II bernama Onibaba. Capit-capitnya mencengkeram puncak gedung yang tersisa dan meremukkannya hingga tak menjadi abu. Teriakan orang-orang yang berlarian berkumandang seolah menjadi melodi pembuka kematian. Berikutnya, seorang anak lelaki berpakaian musim dingin hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun. Meski Onibaba tepat berada sejauh berates meter dari atas kepala miliknya.

'_Levi!'_

Teriakan wanita paruh baya bergema ke sekitar. Mata _turquoise _si pemuda menyaksikan sendiri suatu kengerian yang sulit dielakkan meski di berada di alam bawah sadarnya sekalipun. Ia melangkah mendekat, semakin mendekat, lalu berlari. Si anak lelaki masih terdiam di tempat. Onibaba bergerak maju selangkah demi selangkah dan tepat menghadap si bocah bermata opal. Getaran gemuruh suara kaiju tipe krustasea itu menghancurkan kaca-kaca mobil dan gedung-gedung berukuran lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Masih, bukannya memilih lari, si bocah berpose layaknya menantang maut.

'_LEVI! Lari!' _Spontan, Eren dapat meneriakkan sebuah nama. Tetapi, si bocah tak peduli. Memandangi langit yang begitu luas seakan benar-benar tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda ini kini berada tepat menyentuh punggung si bocah. Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh mungil, namun tiada daya yang mampu mengubah pendirian si bocah. '_Ada apa denganmu, huh?! Cepat lari!'_

"Eren."

Panggilan lain menyadarkannya. Ia cepat berbalik, menemukan sebuah sosok versi dewasa dari si bocah. Ia membulatkan mata tak percaya. Kembali menoleh, tubuh kecil si bocah sudah tak berada lagi di sana. Namun, Onibaba setia menjulang tinggi di hadapan keduanya. Menbuat jarak sempit.

Hingga—

'_Ini hanya potongan memori. Sebuah masa lalu yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan realita. Buka matamu lebar-lebar, Eren.'_—bagai suara lain mendengung dalam benaknya. Pemuda itu berada di ambang ketakutannya. Mencengkeram jemari dalam genggaman erat. '_Lihat dan perhatikan.'_

Sebuah sinar terarah seluruhnya pada tubuh si kaiju. Laser berkekuatan berjuta-juta ion elektrik menembus perut Onibaba. Ia tersungkur jatuh kemudian. Tepat saat Levi mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang kosong, di kala itu pula ada kenyataan yang semakin terlihat jelas. Siluet hitam setinggi ratusan kaki turut menjulang bersama sosok kaiju itu. Matahari memberi akses bayangan cukup besar hanya untuk memerlihatkan tubuhnya yang magnus. Bertindak sangat superior di antara sepi. Vakum sementara mengisi sekeliling keduanya. _Rogue Titan _muncul bersama-sama dengan awan petang hari. Tak ada hujan, tak ada petir. Sepasang _turquoise _itu semakin membulat lebar. Jaeger miliknya—tidak—milik kedua_nya _telah berdiri di kejauhan sana. Tepat di balik punggung sang korporal. Visualisasi memori yang selalu terputus selama ia mengejar _R.A.B.I.T. _

"Ini adalah memori yang sejak awal ingin diperlihatkan _Rogue Titan _padamu."

Levi memutus jarak di antara keduanya. Berdiri bersanding bersama si bocah. Mengarahkan pandangan seutuhnya pada sosok Onibaba yang tak lagi hidup.

"Akan kujelaskan padamu satu hal yang mungkin tak pernah kau sadari dan ketahui selama ini. Jaeger generasi pertama yang khusus diciptakan oleh Ayahmu ini didesain sesuai sifat biologisnya. Satu keistimewaan yang hanya dimiliki Jaeger unik ini, tentu."

Pemuda di samping Levi memilih menutup suara. Arah pandangannya jelas pada satu titik fokus. Sang korporal melanjutkan, "ia menilai jenis memori pilot-pilot yang selama ini berhasil mengendalikan otaknya berdasar pada inti DNA mereka. Singkatnya—_it is a memory flesh*_)_._ Karena itu, meski direstorasi sekalipun, berjuta-juta kali, takkan ada yang berubah dalam memori miliknya selama inti otak primer dan sekunder tetap menyatu. Hanya saja—karena aku mengambil paksa memori sekundernya, alasan kau kerapkali mengalami mode R.A.B.I.T semakin jelas. Ia mencoba memuat apapun yang terekam dalam ingatanmu. Tetapi, hasilnya selalu nihil. Ia—berusaha mengenali_ku _sebenarnya. Karena—"

"Kau dan Wakil Komandan Irvin adalah dua pilot pertama _Rogue Titan_. Ya, aku paham," potong Eren. Membuat kesimpulan bermakna. Emosi penuh kontradiksi mewarnai wajahnya, "tetapi, ada hal lain yang belum kupahami. Kenapa—" Menggigit bibir bawah sembari mengeratkan genggaman, "—kenapa semua hal yang akhir-akhir ini kian terjadi padaku, _tidak, _di sekelilingku seolah berpusat pada satu poin. Aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi—aku yakin semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Ayahku. Ya."

Keraguan sempat terbersit dalam kata yang telah terucap sempurna oleh bibir si pemuda. Namun, Levi memastikan seorang diri butuh waktu yang tidak lama hanya untuk mengungkap seribu rahasia yang selama ini terbungkus oleh api dalam sekam. Maka dari itu, alasan cukup realistis mendorong niatnya tuk melakukan apapun demi kebenaran. Mencuri _microchip _otak sekunder Jaeger terkuat sejagad itu hanya secuil tindakan kriminal yang sukses dilakukannya. Menyerahkannya pada politisi kesatuan akan menyebabkan kerugian besar. Sebab, prognosis akhir dari kasus tersebut sudah dapat diprediksi meskipun tanpa menggunakan perhitungan kasar. Dengan melihat pun, sudah jelas akan mengarah ke mana nasib _Rogue Titan_. Jaeger unik nan istimewa ini akan terkubur seumur hidup—selamanya—bersama besi-besi rongsokan lainnya di gudang penyimpanan. Sama saja dengan peti mati.

Ia memercayakan segalanya di tangan-tangan dingin seorang wanita gila berkacamata dan seorang bocah yang hingga saat ini masih menyimpan seratus persen kopi DNA milik sang Ayah. Satu-satunya harta karun yang mampu membongkar segalanya.

"Eren." panggil sang korporal. Ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi tubuh Onibaba. Menghadap sosok _Rogue Titan. _"_Let's take a walk while we share some secrets._*)"

Maka, perjalanan panjang menuju masa lalu telah dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Glossary:

*) _Memory flesh _itu—ingat snitch gak? Itu lho bola emas bersayap mungil yang sering-sering dikejar dan sempet ketelen sama Harry Potter. Wkwk. Memorinya si _Rogue Titan _bersifat layaknya Snitch. Pengingat daging. Bagi yang suka dan doyan sama HarPot pasti ngeh deh. Hehe.

*) _Let's take a walk while we share some secrets—_aku akan membagi beberapa rahasia sambil jalan.

Woaaaah. Udah kebuka, 'kan? Rahasia demi rahasia? Hehehehe. Adegan perangnya di-_skip _dulu, 'kan di chapter sebelumnya udah ada. Sekarang adalah masa-masa krusial. XD

Kira-kira apa ya yang direncanain sama si Hanji dan Petra. Trus, siapa ya yang bakalan nolongin Petra. Saya rasa, para _reader _udah bisa nebak siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—plak—tunggu di chapter depan ya. Nyihihihi.

Sepertinya, saya bohongin diri sendiri ya. Lalala. Padahal rencana mau hiatus dulu sebelum masuk ke chapter selanjutnya, tapi tangan udah gatel banget. Gak sanggup kalau gak diketik segera. Hihi. :'D

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semuanya yang udah baca, terutama yang _review _(cipok Ambu dan Furu) di tiap chapternya. Saya berharap semoga gak bosen ya. :''3

_Let's save the best part for later. Yup. :D_

Konkrit dan review akan sangat diapresiasi. Terima kasih.


End file.
